Your Fault
by hbwgonnabe
Summary: Finished! Find out what happens when Frank makes a wish that Joe grants. Will it change their lives forever? Warning: not your average Hardy Boys story.
1. Chapter 1

Blond-headed Joe Hardy rapped lightly on the screen door at the rear of the Shaw house. He glanced at his watch and winced. Callie's birthday party had started almost an hour ago and he had promised his brother he wouldn't be more than a few minutes late.  
  
Realizing everyone was too preoccupied with the festivities to hear him, he tugged on the handle, relieved to find it unlocked, and went inside. His blue eyes glanced at the small present tucked in his hand and he smiled in anticipation. He had laid the present away two months ago and gotten the balance of funds needed to pick it up only today after mowing three more yards. Granted, it was an expensive gift for the girl his brother was dating but this particular present was also for his brother.  
  
Joe knew Frank was planning on asking Callie to marry him and this gift would let Frank know that the match had his blessing. Joe passed through the kitchen and into the dining room. He could hear his brother's voice clearly as he neared the door leading into the living room.  
  
"What did you expect?" Frank's voice drifted through the slightly open door. "Joe is always late."  
  
"And always in trouble way over his head," added Chet Morton.  
  
Joe stopped and listened. His smile faded away as he heard what his brother and alleged friends were saying. "He can't help it," Vanessa Bender put in, punching seventeen year old Chet on the arm. Her blue-gray eyes were a bit sad as she added, "He's just a bit, well, needy."  
  
'Et tu?' wondered Joe with a wounded expression on his face as he heard his girlfriend speak.  
  
"He is a bit immature," admitted Frank. "But he is my brother and I do love him."  
  
"But?" prodded Callie, hearing something in his voice that Joe had also picked up on.  
  
"But sometimes I wish I were an only child," Frank confessed, feeling guilty but also free because he was finally admitting how he really felt. "It would be nice to not have to haul him out of trouble all the time or make up excuses for him."  
  
Joe looked at the gift in his hand then retraced his steps, tossing the small wrapped gift toward the trash can as he passed through the kitchen on his way out.  
  
"You're home early," commented petite Laura Hardy as her seventeen-year-old son entered the house wearing a scowl.  
  
"Yeah," Joe agreed without elaborating. "I'm going to bed," he added, hurrying upstairs before his mother could see his bloodshot eyes.  
  
Joe went to his room and lay down on his bed. Fine! If he wants to be an only child then I won't stand in his way! he thought. Eventually, his breathing evened out and his eyes closed.  
  
"Joe!" Frank's irritated voice broke through the fog cluttering his mind. "Joe," growled Frank, flipping on the light switch. "Why didn't you come to the party?" he demanded, anger causing his nostrils to flare as his brown eyes narrowed on his year younger brother's still form.  
  
Joe opened his eyes and looked at Frank as an etymologist would a peculiar insect. "Well?" Frank demanded. "That was incredibly rude. I know you don't particularly care for Callie but to deliberately snub her like that? You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Are you finished?" asked Joe calmly.  
  
"For now," Frank stated.  
  
"Then close the door on your way out," Joe dismissed him.  
  
Frank's eyes burned as Joe closed his. He stared at Joe silently for a full two minutes before turning on his heel and leaving the room, pulling the door closed with a bang!  
  
The next morning Joe took his time going down to breakfast. He took his seat and gave his mother a big smile. "Thanks," he said as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him.  
  
"So what do you two have planned for the day?" Laura asked.  
  
Frank gave Joe a dirty look then turned to his mother. "I'm going over to Callie's," he informed her. "Then we're headed to the beach to meet the gang."  
  
"Excellent," Laura said, smiling. "I think I'll go over to Linda Hoen's," she continued. "But I'll be home in time to fix you boys' dinner."  
  
"Don't worry about us," Frank told his mother, shooting Joe a sly look out of the corner of his eye. "We'll be staying at the beach until late. We're having a clambake."  
  
"Well, in that case, I may spend the night there," Laura said.  
  
"Have fun, Mom," Joe said, ignoring Frank.  
  
Frank waited for his mom to leave before getting ready to go. "Care to explain yourself now?" Frank demanded of Joe as he prepared to head out to Callie's.  
  
Joe looked him in the eyes. "Stay away from me," he said, his tone giving nothing away. "From here on out, we are no longer brothers." 


	2. Chapter 2

Frank stood dumbfounded for several minutes. Joe had dropped his bombshell and then walked out of the room and down the stairs. Frank heard the front door close behind Joe but still he couldn't bring himself to move.  
  
From here on out we are no longer brothers, Joe's words echoed in his head. Why? Why would Joe say something like that? What could have happened to him since yesterday morning to turn Joe against him? Frank shook his head and then looked around Joe's room; his brown eyes searching for some clue, but it was hopeless. He turned out the light and left the room.  
  
By the time he arrived at Callie's his shock had turned into anger. He hadn't done anything to warrant the exile that Joe was perpetrating against him. And even if he had inadvertently done something, why hadn't Joe called him on it instead of behaving in such a childish manner?  
  
Joe needs to grow up! Frank decided, getting out of the van and going to Callie's door. And I know just how to teach him a lesson.  
  
"Hi..." Callie's greeting died on her lips when she noticed the fierce scowl and hard brown eyes of her boyfriend. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," Frank responded, running a hand through his wavy brown hair. "But I do know how to fix the problem."  
  
"Huh?" Callie was totally confused.  
  
"Let's go to the beach," Frank said. "I'll tell you and everyone else about it there," he promised. "I'm going to need everyone's help to make this work."  
  
Frank and Callie arrived at the beach a little over thirty minutes later to find the rest of their friends already lounging under the bright morning sun.  
  
"Where's Joe?" asked Vanessa as Frank and Callie approached. Her blond hair glistened in the sun but her blue-gray eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"Yeah. Is he sick?" asked Tony Prito, an olive-skinned youth of Italian descent. His dark eyes and jet-black hair made him stand out among his friends. "Is that why he skipped Callie's party yesterday?"  
  
"He's not sick," answered Frank. "And I still don't know why he didn't show yesterday," he added, his face still in the scowl he had greeted Callie with earlier.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" demanded Callie, placing her hands on her slender waist and staring at Frank through luscious blond lashes which helped to make her brown eyes sparkle with flecks of gold.  
  
"He told me we weren't brothers anymore," Frank stated, flopping unceremoniously to the sand. "He's exiled me without any reason."  
  
"Are you sure?" Vanessa asked as Callie sat down beside Frank. "Maybe you said something?"  
  
Frank shook his head. "No," he denied. "We were fine yesterday morning. Besides," he continued. "If I have done something to make him mad why not say so? Joe's never been one to keep his anger bottled up."  
  
"Maybe it isn't Joe," suggested sandy-haired Phil Cohen, his blue eyes serious beneath his glasses. "The Network did clone you guys once before."  
  
"I thought of that," Frank admitted. ""So I taped him talking to mom and ran the tape through Dad's voiceprint machine. I also checked the prints Joe left on the banister. It's definitely Joe."  
  
"Maybe he's been brainwashed," suggested Chet with a frown.  
  
"In only a few hours?" countered Frank, shaking his head. "No," he continued. "He's gotten mad for some reason, all right. But the way he's dealing with it is just plain childish."  
  
"You said you knew how to fix the problem," Callie reminded him. "How?"  
  
"Give him a dose of his own medicine," replied Frank at once. "But just my ignoring him won't do it since he's ignoring me. If everyone ignored him then he should realize how stupid he is acting and, at the very least, let me know what's bothering him."  
  
"You really think it will work?" asked Vanessa, frowning. She really hated the idea but it did sound like Joe needed to talk to Frank so they could work things out.  
  
"It may take a day or two," Frank admitted. "Joe is incredibly stubborn. But, yes, I believe it will work."  
  
"Okay," Biff agreed slowly. "I'm in."  
  
"Me too," Chet agreed, followed by everyone but Phil.  
  
"What if something goes wrong?" asked Phil. "It sounds a bit drastic."  
  
"What could go wrong?" demanded Vanessa, her eyes clouding over.  
  
Phil shrugged. "Nothing I can think of off hand," he admitted. He gave a deep sigh. "All right," he finally agreed. "I'm in."  
  
They spent the day surfing and sunning although it was obvious Vanessa and Frank weren't having much fun. Vanessa gave up the pretense and went home but Frank refused to let Joe's tantrum spoil his day.  
  
As the evening tide rolled in, the friends packed up their things and headed home. Frank dropped Callie at her door, after a lingering kiss, and headed home.  
  
"Dad!" Frank exclaimed in surprise when he entered the house and saw his father sitting at the kitchen table devouring a sandwich. "When did you get home?'  
  
"About an hour ago," replied Fenton. He looked at his eldest son curiously with brown eyes that matched Frank's. "Where are Joe and your mother?"  
  
Frank gave a deep, troubled sigh and sat down in the chair opposite his dad's. He told his father about his mom's plans for the evening and then told him about the deep freeze Joe was sending out. Fenton frowned as Frank outlined the plan he had talked his fiends into.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Fenton.  
  
"Joe has to learn a lesson," Frank asserted. "I mean if I had done something to deserve it then I could understand. Maybe. But I haven't. And instead of talking about it he just started acting like I didn't exist," Frank explained. "No warning; nothing."  
  
Fenton sighed. "It does sound like your brother deserves a dose of what he's dishing out."  
  
"Are you going to help?" asked Frank a bit hesitantly, looking at his father hopefully. He knew his parents always left him and Joe to work out their own problems but he felt Joe had gone too far this time.  
  
Apparently, Fenton thought so as well. "All right," he agreed. "And I will talk to your mother. With everyone giving him the cold shoulder he will have to cave soon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Joe saw the van in the drive and knew Frank had already returned home. He sighed wearily and put his key in the lock. Going inside, he was surprised to see his father sitting in the living room reading through the evening paper.  
  
"Dad, when did you get home?" Joe asked, smiling. He waited for a response but his dad sat still, his concentration apparently focused on an article.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," Joe apologized. "I would have called but mom said she was spending the night with Mrs. Hoen." Again, Joe waited for his dad to say something.  
  
"Dad? Are you okay?" Joe asked, concern marring his features as he reached out to move the paper and see his father's face.  
  
Fenton closed the paper before Joe touched it. Without a word or a glance at his youngest son, he stood up and exited the room.  
  
Hurt, Joe went upstairs. He went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He could hear Frank laughing on the cordless as he chatted with Phil and the sound only made him feel worse.  
  
Was he doing the right thing he wondered as he stepped into the shower? Of course he answered his own question. He loved his brother and if Frank felt he would be better off without him then that is what he would give him: no little brother to waste his life protecting.  
  
Joe finished getting ready for bed then crawled between the covers. Frank must have told their father about their last conversation and he had decided to give Joe the same treatment as Joe was giving Frank. Should he tell his dad about the conversation he had overheard? No, he decided. That would be tattling; something he hadn't done since second grade where he had learned his lesson well. No. He would tough it out. He knew that at least his mom wouldn't ignore him. Of that, he was positive. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Joe awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon. He looked at the clock and saw it was already going on eight o'clock. Luckily, it was summer so he didn't have to worry about being late for school. Still, he dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning," he greeted his mother, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Laura bit her bottom lip and sat down at the table beside Frank. Joe's cheerful grin faltered when he saw only three places set at the table and each of them taken. Apparently, he had been wrong. His mother would give him the same treatment.  
  
Joe turned to the stove and fought to control the sadness that washed over him when he saw that nothing had been left for him even there. The pans had been emptied and two were already soaking in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to the park," Joe said without turning around. "I'll be home in time for dinner," he said, wondering if he would get any or if he would have to throw something together on his own.  
  
Joe left the house and headed downtown. "Hi," he greeted Chet and Biff as he neared the two boys at Tom's Stop 'n Go close to the town park.   
  
Ignoring him, Biff climbed behind the wheel of his van and waited for Chet who was moving a bit slower because he was toting a few snacks from the vending machine in front of the store.  
  
"Need a hand?" Joe offered, seeing the bag of chips tilting precariously atop the pile in Chet's arms.  
  
Chet tossed the snacks through the van's open window then opened the door and climbed in, pretending he hadn't seen or heard Joe. Biff started the van the two took off without a passing glance at Joe.  
  
"I should have expected as much," Joe mumbled to himself as he continued to the park. "They weren't disagreeing with Frank at the party."  
  
Joe arrived at the park a few minutes later with a plan of action. It was obvious that all of his so-called friends were really Frank's friends and not his so his only recourse was to make some new friends.  
  
"Hey!" Joe shouted a greeting to Tony Bryson and Keith Wright, two boys he recognized form school. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.  
  
Tony grinned and tossed the basketball to Joe. "We're just shooting hoops for now," he informed Joe in his deep baritone. "Ken, Tad and Johnny will be here in a little while and then we'll get a game going."  
  
"Sounds good," Joe said, aiming the ball at the basket and letting it fly.  
  
Keith grabbed the ball after it had sailed through the net. "You were on the Bayport High team last year, weren't you?" he asked.  
  
Joe nodded. "Yeah," he admitted.  
  
"Cool," Tony said. "You're on our team," he added, stealing the ball from Keith and doing a lay-up.  
  
Joe played basketball until going on one o'clock then left the park and headed to Barney's Burger. He bought a jumbo combo then headed down the street to the arcade where he blew a couple of dollars before leaving and returning to the park. He wanted to return home but he dreaded the atmosphere so much that he ran laps around the baseball diamond until it grew close to time for dinner.  
  
He left the park and headed back home, taking the same streets he had used to arrive at the park earlier that morning. He passed the store where he had seen Chet and Biff earlier, a frown on his face as a memory of the morning's encounter assaulted him. He straightened his shoulders and continued on until he heard something that brought him to a standstill.  
  
"No one's going to help you," he heard a sinister voice say from down an alleyway a few feet to his front and right. Joe hurried over and peered down the alley. Two men in their mid to late twenties were standing in front of an elderly lady who was looking at the two fearfully.  
  
"Hand it over and we won't hurt you," the speaker continued.  
  
"Much," added the second thug.  
  
Joe rushed forward without a sound and grabbed the second speaker. He hit the guy squarely on the jaw. Startled, the other thug grabbed the old lady and shoved her forward into Joe's arms before taking off down the alley toward the opposite exit.  
  
"I'll be right back," Joe promised, releasing the woman and taking off after the man. Joe caught up to him just before he reached the exit and grabbed at his left arm, jerking him around. The guy was ready and had his right hand balled into a fist. He swung at Joe who ducked and jabbed the man in the side with his own fist. As the hood gasped in pain, Joe released his arm and made another fist. He brought it up to the crouching mugger's jaw. Like his partner, he too fell to the hard ground.  
  
Joe took a step closer but was halted by a hand on his shoulder. Joe spun around with his fist in the air but the punch never connected.  
  
"Easy, Joe," Sergeant Con Riley ordered him, catching Joe's flying fist in a firm grip.  
  
"Con," Joe said, grinning as his hand was released. He let his arm fall to his side. "You got here fast," he told the twenty-something sergeant with curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I just had dinner at Sally's," said Con, naming the restaurant Joe had just passed to enter the alley. "I'm off duty but since I'm here, I'll run these two perps in if you'll give me a hand?"  
  
"My pleasure," Joe replied, reaching down and pulling the groggy man to his feet. "Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders?" Joe asked him.  
  
"Bite me!" the man snarled, his green eyes filled with hate.  
  
Joe, Con, the elderly woman, and the two muggers arrived at the police station a scant twenty minutes later but by the time the report had been filed Joe was already over two hours late. Con volunteered to escort the woman home so Joe took off at a run. He knew he should have called but he didn't think of it until he reached the grocer's at the main intersection and he had spent all of his change at the arcade so he couldn't use the payphone.  
  
Joe kept running until he reached the walkway to his house. He was now exactly two and a half hours late. Oh well, he thought. At least I have a good excuse.  
  
Joe reached the front door and twisted the knob. Locked. Sighing, he went around to the kitchen door. He could see his parents and Frank sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a glass of lemonade. He tried to open the door. Locked.  
  
Joe knocked on the door but, except for his mother who started to rise but was halted by Fenton's hand on her arm, he was ignored. "Very funny!" Joe shouted sarcastically. "Open the door." He waited but they continued to ignore him.  
  
Shaking his head and gritting his teeth, he reached into his pocket and removed his key ring. He picked the appropriate key and tried to insert it into the lock. It wouldn't go. He tried to jiggle it but it still refused to work. Pulling the key back he looked through the door's window at his family. His face registered first shock and then betrayal. Without a word, he turned around and walked away. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Fenton, I don't like this," Laura stated firmly after Joe left. She set down her fork and gave up the pretense of eating her breakfast.  
  
"I don't either," concurred Fenton. "But telling Frank they were no longer brothers without any explanation was completely uncalled for. Laura," he continued, rubbing her hand gently. "He has to be more mature. He will be eighteen in a few months and attending college in no time at all. Do you really want him on his own as he is now?"  
  
"No," Laura sighed in defeat. "But he didn't have breakfast and he said he wouldn't be home until dinner. I should have left something on the stove."  
  
"He could have prepared his own breakfast or grabbed some pop tarts," Fenton pointed out. "The fact that he didn't only reinforces what I said about his immaturity."  
  
"Unless he just wanted to get out of here because he was feeling hurt and betrayed," retorted Laura.  
  
"Then he should try to talk to us," said Fenton firmly.  
  
"He did!" shouted Laura.  
  
"Not about the problem at hand," Fenton said. "Only to say where he was going and when he would return."  
  
"Whatever," Laura gave up the fight. "I just hope we can put this all behind us before bedtime."  
  
Frank had been listening to the exchange between his parents and felt guilty for dragging them into his quarrel with Joe but short of beating Joe senseless, he couldn't think of any other way to get through to him.  
  
"I'm not very hungry," said Frank. "Mind if I go to Phil's?"  
  
"Of course not," Laura answered, smiling wanly at him. "But please be home for dinner. The sooner this thing between you and Joe is worked out the better."  
  
Frank spent the morning at Phil's then headed over to Callie's where he was invited to stay for lunch by Serena, Callie's mother. "Thanks, but I was kind of hoping to take Callie away from all of this," he declined with eyes filled with merriment.  
  
Callie glared at Frank from beneath a layer of flour. Her mom had asked her to make the biscuits but when she had reached for the flour canister on the top shelf her fingers had fumbled and it had tipped over and opened, spilling its contents on her in the process.  
  
Serena looked at Callie with one eyebrow quirked in amusement. "Considering the help she's been," she paused, then looked over at Frank. "Take her."  
  
Callie growled but Frank broke out laughing. "I'll clean it up while you change," he offered.  
  
"That's okay," Serena told him. "I'll take care of it just as soon as I finish with these vegetables," she said, holding up her knife and gesturing at the carrots and celery before her. "Why don't you go on out on the porch and wait for her?"  
  
Frank took Callie to Mr. Pizza, an Italian restaurant owned by Tony's father, for lunch. After an hour and a half of chatting with friends over a supreme pizza, the two went to the museum then a matinee and, finally, to the park.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be missing us," remarked Frank as he and Callie took up positions at the swing.  
  
Callie followed Frank's gaze to where Joe was running laps around the baseball field. She reached out and touched Frank's arm. "You know that's not true," she reprimanded him gently. "When have you ever known Joe to just exercise?"  
  
Frank sighed and looked at Callie. "You're right," he admitted. "The last time he went running just to run was when Iola was killed."  
  
"See, he is missing you," Callie stated firmly as she started swinging. "A lot."  
  
"If he misses me so much then why did he shut me out?" demanded Frank miserably as he began swinging.  
  
After half an hour had passed Callie realized Frank wasn't having any fun and suggested they leave. "Yeah, I guess we had better," said Frank, glancing at his watch. "Mom wanted me home before Joe gets there."  
  
"They are helping to teach Joe a lesson too?" Callie asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Yes," affirmed Frank. "Although, if Joe doesn't come 'round tonight I am calling it quits and going to have it out with him even if I have to hit him to get his attention."  
  
"I'm sure it won't go that far," Callie told him.  
  
"I hope you're right," Frank said as they left the park.  
  
"Could you drop me off at Liz's?" Callie asked Frank as they climbed into the van. "She can take me home later."  
  
"Sure thing," agreed Frank. He dropped Callie off then drove straight home. He parked the van in front of the house and hurried up the walkway.  
  
"Have fun?" Fenton asked as Frank entered the living room.  
  
"Yes," acknowledged Frank.  
  
"Your brother isn't home yet," Laura informed him from the door leading to the dining room.  
  
"I know," replied Frank. "He was still at the park when I left."  
  
"He had better hurry," declared Fenton, looking at the Grandfather clock next to the window. "He knows we have dinner at six."  
  
"He still has a few minutes," Laura shushed him. "Frank, run upstairs and wash up. Fenton, come and set the table."  
  
Ten minutes came and went. At fifteen after six the three sat down for dinner. By the time they had finished eating Laura was growing frantic. "What if he's hurt?" she demanded, glaring at her husband.  
  
"He was at the park when I left," Fran k said before his father could say anything. "It's only a few blocks away and he had to go through town. If Joe had gotten hurt then someone would have alerted us by now."  
  
"What if he was kidnapped?" Laura retorted, her blue eyes glaring at Frank now.  
  
"Doubtful," Fenton put in. "Neither I nor the boys are working on anything and, as Frank stated, if something had happened then someone would have seen it and we would have been informed."  
  
"You had better be right," Laura declared, standing up and starting to clear the table.  
  
"I am," Fenton assured her. "But," he continued with a frown. "Joe knows better than to be late. He's just doing this because of the cold shoulder he got from us this morning."  
  
"Fenton, no," Laura objected. "I don't know what you're considering but I'm sure I won't agree with it."  
  
"Laura, hon. Joe has to learn to have respect and responsibility," Fenton reasoned calmly. "He will be home soon enough but I don't think we should let him off the hook too easily."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Frank curiously.  
  
"We'll change the locks," Fenton stated.  
  
"FENTON!" Laura shouted in shock.  
  
"After he sits outside and has had time to think about his actions. Then we will let him in and give him the new keys," promised Fenton.  
  
"I don't like it," Laura disagreed with the idea.  
  
"Neither do I," concurred Frank.  
  
"Me either," admitted Fenton. "But I believe drastic measures are called for."  
  
Almost an hour later Frank saw Joe come running around the corner and hurried inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He then hurried into the kitchen and took his seat at the table.  
  
They had agreed to remain in the kitchen while Joe tried to get inside. They heard Joe try the front door with no success. A few seconds later, they saw Joe through the window of the back door.  
  
Joe tried to open the door but discovered it was locked. He knocked on the door. Laura moved to rise but Fenton grabbed her wrist and gave her a small shake of his head. Frowning, Laura picked up the glass of lemonade before her and took a sip.  
  
"Very funny!" Joe shouted. "Open the door."  
  
The three Hardys inside ignored Joe. Frank could see Joe's face from the corner of his eye. Joe was really angry. His face was red and his mouth was twisted into a snarl as he pulled out his keys.  
  
Frank held his breath as Joe tried the key repeatedly. Finally, Joe quit trying and backed away. Frank looked at his dad with pleading eyes. Had they gone too far? Fenton shook his head. "Thirty minutes," he said. "Let him stew."  
  
Thirty minutes later, Frank leapt to his feet and hurried to the door. "Joe!" he called out, not seeing his younger brother anywhere. "Dad!" he shouted, turning his head. "He's not out here!"  
  
"He had better be or he's grounded until he goes to college," Fenton growled. He followed Frank outside with Laura on his heels.   
  
"Joseph! You had better show yourself now!" Fenton shouted, looking around the yard in the late evening twilight.  
  
Frank began looking around the bushes and behind the trees but stopped when he noticed the lid to the mailbox hanging open. He moved closer, his face paling to match the moon above as he reached a trembling hand into the mailbox.  
  
Fenton and Laura were by his side before his hand could make the return journey. "What is it?" Laura demanded breathlessly.   
  
Without a word, Frank removed Joe's key ring filled not only with the former house keys but also his keys to the van, the extra keys to his parent's cars, his motorcycle, and the keys to the boathouse and their boat, the Sleuth. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Joe," Laura whispered as her eyes rolled back. She fell only to be caught by Fenton who was acting reflexively.   
  
"Call everyone," Fenton ground out. How could he have been so stupid? How could he not have suspected Joe might take off?  
  
"Why did he leave all of his keys?" asked Frank in a small voice.   
  
Fenton lifted Laura into his arms and started back toward the house. "Call everyone," he repeated. "Have them start looking for Joe," he ordered without answering. "But call the police first. And take care of your mother."  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Frank, his pace fast to keep up with his father as he carried Laura inside and lay her down on the couch  
  
"I'm going to find my son," Fenton stated with determination as he turned and left. Joe had only been gone thirty minutes and he was on foot. How far could he have gone, Fenton thought optimistically?  
  
He went to the garage and got on Joe's motorcycle. Like Frank, Joe left his key in the bike's ignition when it was safely locked in the garage. Fenton turned the key, lifted the kickstand and took off.  
  
Joe turned away from the door, hurt and betrayal overriding the initial shock. They hadn't worried about him because he had been late. They hadn't even wanted an explanation. Changing the lock would have taken time. Obviously, they had done it right after dinner.  
  
With the horrifying realization that no one wanted him around, Joe stopped at the mailbox and opened the lid. He placed his keys inside with one swift movement, afraid he would change his mind and beg his family to love him if he delayed. Without looking back, he started down the street running as fast as he could to try and kill the intense pain he was feeling inside.  
  
He reached the sign for the town of Bayport bidding goodbye in record time. Once there, he stopped. Breathing heavily he wiped the perspiration from his eyes and looked at the sign as if seeing it for the first time instead of the last.  
  
His brother had openly admitted he wanted to be an only child; his parents didn't want him; his friends ignored him and even his girlfriend had thought he was "needy." No. There was nothing left for him in Bayport. No reason for him to stay and no need for him ever to return.  
  
"Goodbye," Joe whispered, not shedding any tears. He didn't doubt they would come but at the present he didn't have the energy to think about the horror his life had become. He would survive and right now, that was his top priority.  
  
He continued down the road at a somewhat slower pace. Traffic buzzed back and forth but he kept to the overgrown weeds along the side of the road, wondering if he should be grateful it was evening and the slithering reptiles which had been out in abundance during the day were all settled in their warmer resting places in the cool of the evening.  
  
Joe stopped and looked up when a big rig pulled to a stop a few feet in front of him.  
  
"Need a ride?" the driver shouted through the open passenger window.  
  
"That would be great," Joe replied giving the burly driver the biggest smile he was capable of mustering, although it was barely more than a slight curve to the right side of his lips.  
  
Frank called the police station just as soon as his father left. "Frank?" Sergeant Mike Peters answered the phone and recognized Frank's voice at once. "Calm down."  
  
"I can't calm down," retorted Frank. "Joe's missing."  
  
"Missing?" Peters repeated. "Are you sure? Maybe he stopped off somewhere on his way home from here."  
  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Frank, his eyes narrowing.  
  
Laura's eyes flickered open and she looked at Frank fearfully as he listened to Peters' account of Joe's part in the attempted mugging.  
  
Feeling sick, Frank closed his eyes and gripped the receiver until his knuckles turned white. "He...he came home after that," said Frank when the officer had finished. "His keys were lying in the mailbox but he's nowhere around. Please? I know it hasn't been twenty-four hours but please put an APB out on him?"  
  
"I'll have to clear it with the chief," Peters said apologetically. "But I don't think there will be a problem. Let us know if you hear from him."  
  
"We will," promised Frank, hanging up as his mother sat up.  
  
"What?" demanded Laura as Frank began punching in Biff's cell number. Frank told her why Joe had been late getting home.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes and began trickling down her cheeks. "I knew we shouldn't have changed the locks," she said, feeling like the worst parent ever. "Poor Joe. What have we done?"  
  
Not answering her because he was wondering the same thing himself, he waited silently for Biff to answer. "Biff, Joe ran away from home," Frank said in a rush. "Call Chet and Tony and let them know. We've got to go look for him."  
  
"What? Why would he run away?" Biff demanded in shocked surprise.  
  
"Because I'm an idiot," answered Frank. "We have to find him."  
  
"I'll leave now and call the guys as I go," promised Biff before disconnecting.  
  
Next Frank called Phil and Vanessa. Finally, he dialed Callie's number.  
  
"Frank! Thank God!" Callie said when she heard his voice. "I was just starting over there because I couldn't get through. Frank," she continued in a rush without giving Frank a chance to say a word. "Joe did come to my party. Mom found the present he brought wedged behind the stove while she was cleaning up the flour."  
  
"What? That doesn't make any sense," Frank said completely confused. "If he showed up then why didn't he join us in the..." he broke off , remembering with a vengeance his words that day: But sometimes I wish I were an only child.   
  
"Oh no," gasped Frank, dropping the phone and falling heavily onto the coffee table. He buried his face in his hands as he began to weep uncontrollably. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Kid," the driver's voice registered on the edge of Joe's consciousness. He had fallen asleep shortly after being picked up but, fortunately, he had been so physically and emotionally drained, his sleep had been dreamless.  
  
Joe's eyes flickered open. "Where...where are we?" asked Joe, sitting up straight and looking out the window.  
  
"Grand Rapids, Michigan," the driver answered. "My stop is only a few miles away so you will have to get out."  
  
"Thanks for the ride," Joe said gratefully as the driver pulled off the road and brought the truck to a standstill.  
  
"Anytime," the driver replied kindly as Joe got out of the cab and closed the door.  
  
The truck pulled back into traffic leaving Joe alone but within walking distance of a bus stop. Forty minutes later, Joe exited the bus in the center of town. His stomach rumbled and he knew he would have to eat soon since all he had eaten yesterday was the combo for lunch at Barney's Burgers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash he had on him. Three dollars and eleven cents. It might be enough for a sandwich, he thought. But not a room at the YMCA later that night.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he started down the street. First things first, he decided. He needed a job but in order to get one he would have to have the energy to look for one. He set about looking for a cheap place to eat.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" demanded Fenton, storming into the house the next morning a little after eight. He had been all over Bayport, even going to Joe's favorite haunts two and three times in case he had missed him before but to no avail. It was the feeling of hopelessness as much as the exhaustion that had forced him to return home alone, hoping Joe had returned home in his absence.  
  
"No," Laura informed him. She had jumped up when she heard the door open and rushed to greet him. "Fenton, there's something terribly wrong with Frank," she continued. "He broke down and started crying lat night while he was on the phone. He cried until he fell asleep about five this morning."  
  
"And he didn't say anything?" demanded Fenton hoarsely. Had Frank heard about Joe? Was he dead?  
  
"No," Laura replied. "Chief Collig called," she added. "He said they had been looking for Joe all night. They checked the hospitals, the restaurants, the school, the cemetery, everywhere but no one had seen him since the last time we did."  
  
"Where's Frank?" Fenton asked tiredly, rubbing a hand across his forehead.  
  
"On the sofa," Laura answered. "I managed to get him there while he was crying."  
  
Fenton gave a nod to acknowledge he had heard her then entered the living room. He sat down on the edge of the sofa and put a hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank opened his bloodshot eyes and looked into the matching ones of his father. "Did...did you find him?" Frank asked hoarsely.  
  
Fenton shook his head sadly. "I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him."  
  
"It's my fault," Frank said in a small voice, fresh tears slipping from the corner of his eyes.  
  
"No," Fenton stated. "It's all our faults," Fenton interrupted him.  
  
"No, it isn't," Frank denied. "I....I said something at Callie's party. Joe was late and we were talking," Frank paused and sniffed. "Joe must have come in and heard us. He left without letting us know he was there."  
  
"Then how do you know he was there?" Laura asked reasonably from above him.  
  
"Callie told me last night," Frank whispered. "Her mom found the present Joe had brought for her wedged behind the stove. It could have gotten lodged there if he had thrown it at the trashcan and missed."  
  
"Frank, what did you say at the party?" Fenton asked quietly.   
  
"I didn't mean it," Frank said, begging his parents to believe him. "I...I never would have said it if I thought Joe could have heard me."  
  
"What did you say?" Fenton asked again.  
  
Crying harder, Frank told his parents. "I..I said I wished I were an only child sometimes."  
  
Fenton and Laura exchanged surprised looks as Frank continued to talk. "Th..that's why he said we were no longer brothers," he said. "He was giving me what he thought I wanted. Oh God," Frank moaned. "And I got everyone to treat him so terribly. It's no wonder he left. He must have thought we all didn't want him around."  
  
"And I made us change the locks," Fenton whispered, taking his share of the blame in driving his son away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Joe stepped into the alley and stooped down behind some trashcans. He leaned back against the wall. He had been looking for a job for hours but at every place he had been informed his application would be reviewed and if he were chosen for an interview, he would be called.   
  
How could they call him? He had no phone; no address. He didn't even have a change of clothes. It was almost six o'clock! No one was even taking applications any more. He would probably end up sleeping down close to the river. At least there were fishermen there. Maybe, if he were really lucky, one of them would share a catch. Surely, he could find someway to cook a fish. He grimaced. Yeah, the fish in the river had a higher than normal concentration of mercury than was healthy but if he didn't eat but one or two he should be fine.  
  
He started to rise when he heard a loud "oomph." He peered over the trashcans and saw two men holding another at bay. The two hoods were young, about twenty, and armed with knives.   
  
"Come on, hand it over," one of the them snarled at their victim. Joe scuttled down the alley silently, visible only to the victim since the hoods had backed him to the wall. Joe held a finger to his lips, hoping the man who was being mugged would not take away his element of surprise.  
  
Joe smiled when the man started talking, trying to keep the two occupied as Joe neared. "Hand over what?" he asked. "You surely don't think I keep money on me in this neighborhood?"  
  
"That's okay," one of the hoods returned. "We take credit cards too. Give us your wallet," he demanded, holding the knife up and stepping closer.  
  
Joe tapped the hood on the shoulder. He spun around, his eyes wide in surprise. Joe let fly with a right uppercut that sent him reeling back into the building. He saw from the corner of his eye that the once victim was now dealing a few swift blows of his own to the other attacker so Joe gave his full concentration to the boy he had just hit and who was now coming at him with the knife raised.   
  
Joe dodged the knife and landed a jab in the hood's mid section as he passed by him. At the same time, Joe shot his foot out causing him to trip. As the thug fell, his knife sliced through his own pants leg, bringing a supply of blood that darkened the denim of his pants around the tear. "Let's go," he grunted, getting up and running away as fast as he could. The other hood shoved his initial victim off of him and took off after his pal.   
  
"You okay?" asked Joe, offering the man a hand.  
  
The dark-haired man put his hand in Joe's and let Joe help him to his feet which was a good four inches taller than Joe's own six feet. "I am," the man said, showing Joe his pearly whites as his green eyes gazed into Joe's blue ones gratefully. "Thank you for your help."  
  
"Any time," Joe replied, giving the man a small smile that never disturbed the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What were you doing in the alley?" the man inquired curiously.   
  
Joe shrugged. "Taking a break. I've been job hunting and, frankly, I'm beat."  
  
"How long have you been at it?" the man asked.   
  
"Since ten this morning," Joe answered. "But, no one wants to hire someone on the spot."  
  
"You might get a call back," the man stated.  
  
"I just got into town," Joe admitted. "I don't have a phone. I offered to call back but that, with my youthful appearance, pretty much eliminates me in most employers eyes I'm afraid."  
  
"Not as young as you look?"  
  
"Actually, I am," Joe confessed. "I'm seventeen but I will be eighteen in September."  
  
"What can you do?" asked the man in a causal tone.  
  
"I can do pretty much anything," Joe answered. "I've had part time jobs as a DJ, a sanitation worker, a photographer and a construction worker. You know, there is an idea," he continued excitedly. "Maybe I can find one of those twenty-four hour photo labs and get a job there. I used to have my own darkroom. I've been taking and developing pictures since I was ten."  
  
"How about a job in real estate?" asked the man.  
  
"You have to have a license for that," Joe pointed out.  
  
"Not to take the pictures of the property and fix the brochures," the man stated. "Too, you could take pictures of resorts and arrange a layout for the resort brochure."  
  
"I could probably do that," Joe said thoughtfully. "But I have never done layouts before and I would have to learn."  
  
"It's settled then," the man stated, taking Joe's elbow and leading him out of the alley.  
  
"What's settled?"  
  
"I am Rick Tyrell," the man introduced himself. "I own and run Tyrell Enterprises. We have been using freelancers for all of our photographic work but I think it would be more cost effective to have a photographer on the payroll."  
  
"I appreciate the offer," Joe said. "But I'm not a professional. I only worked at a photo lab back home when they needed extra help. And the only pictures I have developed personally have been my own, or for friends or family. I have no training. I taught myself."  
  
"I admire honesty," Rick said. "But you won't have to worry. We have an internship program. You can work while you learn."  
  
"But you said you didn't have a photo department," Joe reminded him.  
  
"I said we didn't have a photographer," Rick corrected him. "But, now that we will, we need to install a program for a photography department. You can take any courses you need in the mornings at the local college and come to the office in the afternoons."  
  
The hopeful smile Joe had been wearing vanished. "I can't do that," Joe disagreed. "But thank you anyway."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't finished high school," Joe confessed. "I still have a year left."  
  
"Not a problem," Rick assured him. "You can attend night school and still take the courses at the college. Since you won't be going for a degree just yet, I am sure we won't have a problem," Rick told Joe, making a mental note to make a large contribution to the local college.  
  
"Really?" asked Joe. He couldn't believe his good fortune.  
  
"Really," asserted Rick. He pulled out his wallet and handed Joe a business card. "Come to my office at seven tomorrow morning and we will get you set up."  
  
"Thank you!" Joe said, gratitude appearing in his eyes. "I'll be there."  
  
Rick smiled, nodded, and walked away. Joe looked at the card and tucked it into his pocket. Okay, in a couple of weeks he would have a regular paycheck and a decent job but he still had no money and no place to stay in the meantime. Sighing, Joe left the alley and started toward the river, grateful that at least it was still summer and he would have a paying job and hopefully a place to live before it started getting cold. 


	8. Chapter 8

Joe stopped in front of a place on King Street a few blocks away from Lake Michigan. It was a cheesy looking restaurant, but if he could get a job as a waiter he could take home tips every night. That would at least get him a change of clothes and some food until he got paid from his real job. Mentally crossing his fingers, he opened the door and went inside.  
  
"I would like to apply for a job as a waiter," Joe said, walking up to the person at the register near the front.   
  
"Have you ever waited on tables before?" asked a squat man with a curly black beard and thinning black hair from the woman's right.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Joe replied honestly since he had performed the duty while undercover a time or two.   
  
"Well, come over here and I will give you an application," the man said. "After you fill it out bring it to me and we'll talk," he instructed, leading Joe over to a small booth in the back of the restaurant. "If you are hired, when can you start?"  
  
"Immediately," Joe answered.  
  
"Good," the man said. "Would you care for a soda while you fill out the application?" the manager asked. "On the house?"  
  
"That would be good," Joe replied gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
"Cola?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you," Joe replied again, sitting down and taking the paper and pen that he was given. As the manager walked away, Joe began filling out the form. Forty-five minutes later, he was led back into the kitchen.  
  
"Kevin," the manager, whose name Joe discovered was Anthony Marvel, called out to a young man in his early twenties with short brown hair and green eyes. "This is Joe. He's starting tonight. Get him a uniform and show him the ropes."  
  
"Sure thing," agreed Kevin. "Come on, Joe," Kevin said, leading Joe back into a side room. "There are new uniforms over in the corner. Pick out your size and go into the employees' restroom to change. When you come out I'll show you around."  
  
Frank and Fenton arrived at the Bayport Police Station a little after nine am. They were freshly showered and dressed but neither had been in the mood for breakfast. "Any word?" Fenton demanded of the sergeant who was sitting behind the desk nearest Collig's office.  
  
"Sorry, Fenton," replied Sergeant Donaldson. "No one has seen him. We're considering the possibility he hitched a ride out of town."  
  
"We'll never find him," Frank moaned miserably. What had he done?! His younger brother was gone, maybe forever, and it was all his fault. He thought back to all the times he had felt things were his fault where he had been reminded that he wasn't because the circumstances hadn't been under his control. 'But this time they were,' he thought sadly. If only he hadn't said anything at Callie's party. He hadn't even meant it. Not really. He loved having a brother and he never wanted to be an only child! He had only meant that it would have been nice if Joe didn't get into so many negative situations. Would he ever get the chance to explain? To apologize? To hold Joe again and tell him how much he really means to him? To just see him again? 'God, please?' he begged silently not for the first time since Joe had left.  
  
"Fenton," the officer was saying when Frank refocused on his surroundings. "We can't call in the FBI. Joe ran away from home. He wasn't kidnapped and there is no reason to suspect foul play. I'm sorry. Really," he added and both Hardys could tell he was sincere.  
  
"You will let us know if you hear anything?" Fenton asked, his voice pleading. Donaldson nodded and watched the two dejected forms leave the room.   
  
"What do we do now?" asked Frank.  
  
"I'm going to call Sam Peterson," Fenton said, naming his old partner and the current chief of police in New Your City. "Maybe Joe went there. It's close and big enough so that he might think he could get lost there."  
  
"What if he's not there?" asked Frank. "What if we never see him again?"  
  
Fenton put an arm around Frank's shoulders. "We aren't going to give up," Fenton declared in a fierce whisper. "We will find him."  
  
"How?" Frank demanded. "You've always told us that missing persons cases were the hardest to solve."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Fenton snarled, releasing him and turning to face him with blazing eyes. "But I am not giving up on my son. I will find him even if it means following up every crank call, every dead end, every..." his voice broke. Unable to go on, Fenton let the tears fall as he made his way back to the car.   
  
Frank followed silently. It hit him that as much as he was hurting, so was his father. It had been his father's idea to change the locks and that was inflicting as much pain on his dad as his own words at the party were causing him.  
  
"Dad," Frank said when they were nearly home. "Maybe we should advertise in the papers. All of them," he suggested. "We could beg him to come home. You know how Joe loved reading the personals. He always got a kick out of reading the ads that someone put in for a girlfriend or boyfriend."  
  
"That's a great idea," Fenton approved. "We'll put one in all the major papers and have it run in every edition until we find him."  
  
"Dad," Frank said as his dad came to a stop in their drive. "I want to go to New York with you. I can't just stay here."  
  
"Frank, Joe may not be there," Fenton reminded him. "He could have gone anywhere. And your mother..." he broke off and swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat at having to face Laura again. He could already see the disgust in her eyes when she looked at him. It was his fault Joe was gone. He knew it and so did Laura. "I want you to talk to everyone," Fenton said when he could speak again. "Maybe someone saw Joe get into a car. Maybe they saw which way he went. There has to be at least one person in this city who saw him after he left home." 


	9. Chapter 9

Joe left the restaurant feeling better than he had before he had gone in. While he still didn't get paid for another ten days he at least had the money he earned from the tips. If he was careful, he could make it. The fact that he got a free meal per shift helped too. At least he wouldn't have to waste money on food. He wondered if he had enough money to get a change of clothing from the Goodwill store the next afternoon. He had made twenty-four dollars in tips his first night.  
  
Joe gave a sigh and headed down to the Ford Museum. There was a place near there where he could crash tonight. He would have preferred the YMCA but if he went there then he definitely wouldn't have enough money to get a change of clothes and if he were going to have a real job, clothing was a priority. But where was he going to keep his things? He thought over the problem as he found his hard, cement bed for the evening and sat down.   
  
He sighed and looked up at the few stars he could see. He would have to find a condemned building to stay in until he could afford a place. As for bathing and showering, it wouldn't be the best solution but if he could afford the Y once or twice a week then he could survive until he started getting paid from both his jobs and found a cheap apartment. Exhausted, but with a plan, Joe closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Joe arrived at the address on the card he had been given early the next morning. He spoke to the receptionist and was directed to an elevator where he hit the button for the twelfth floor. When the elevator stopped, he walked across a large carpeted room to a desk where a woman in her mid-thirties sat. She smiled at Joe as he neared, her brown eyes curious but kind.  
  
"Mr. Tyrell is expecting you," she informed him. "Through the door on your right."  
  
"Thank you," Joe murmured, glancing to his left and seeing a door marked Vice President before turning to his right and heading toward the door captioned Chief Executive Officer. Joe stopped in front of the door and rapped lightly.  
  
"Come in," Rick Tyrell's voice boomed out. Joe twisted the knob and entered the room. Rick looked up at Joe and smiled. "Come on in and close the door," he instructed Joe.  
  
Joe did as he had been bidden then walked up to the desk. "Hi," he said a bit nervously. "I won't hold you to your offer," Joe said. "But I really would appreciate a job of some kind."  
  
"My offer stands," Rick said, waving at a chair behind and to the left of Joe. "Sit down. We'll fill out an application for you....Uncle Sam, I'm afraid," he added with a grimace. "I need your social security number and all that information. And once that is out of the way, we can begin."  
  
Joe sat down. "Now, what is your full name?" Rick asked.  
  
"Joseph Paul Hardy," Joe replied, looking at Rick curiously. "I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful but, you're the CEO of the company. Why are you doing this? Don't you have someone in charge of personnel?"  
  
"I do," Rick admitted. "But you gave me the idea of creating a photographic department and I like to set up these kinds of things personally," he explained. "When were you born?"  
  
"September seventeen, nineteen-eighty-six," Joe replied.  
  
"Your parents names?" Rick inquired. "Since you are a minor," he explained.  
  
"Does that make a big difference?" asked Joe.  
  
"You need their permission to work here," Rick answered.  
  
Joe stood up. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time," Joe said. "Thanks anyway," he added, heading for the door.  
  
"Wait a minute," Rick ordered. Joe stopped and turned around to look at him questioningly. "Why don't you want to reveal who your parents are?"  
  
"I...I ran away from home," Joe gave the half-truth. He couldn't tell this stranger that his family didn't want him.  
  
Rick looked at Joe quizzically. It was clear he didn't fully believe what he was being told but he let it slide. "Sit back down," Rick informed him. "We can work around that."  
  
"Really?" Joe asked hopefully, his blue eyes brightening.  
  
"Really," Rick replied giving Joe a smile that was almost sympathetic.  
  
Rick took all the information Joe would give him and then set the application to one side. "I have arranged for you to start your classes tomorrow," Rick said. "I know it is summer but night school is offered year round. The classes are given at the local library, which is only two blocks from here so I set it up so you could start immediately after your workday is through," Rick continued. "The classes are from six to nine every weekday."  
  
"That's great," Joe said, smiling. He could still get in a couple of hours work at the restaurant before it closed.  
  
"The classes you need from the college begin in August. You are signed up for morning classes from eight-thirty until eleven-forty-five. At one o'clock you begin your training here until five in the afternoon," Rick continued. "I'll give you your course schedule tomorrow. From now until August I thought we could spend the mornings organizing a lab and going over exactly what your position will entail once you have completed your training."  
  
"It sounds too good to be true," Joe said.  
  
Rick laughed. "Who said you can't enjoy your job?" he demanded with a slight smirk. "I, for one, love my job."  
  
"Is that why you work?" asked Joe. He had overheard two patrons talking the previous evening while bussing a table and had discovered that Rick Tyrell was one of the wealthiest men in the world.  
  
"It is," Rick acknowledged. "Now, shall we go to the floor I have chosen for your department?" he asked, rising from his seat. Joe stood and waited for Rick to lead the way. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Frank, you need to pack," Fenton said, frowning at his eldest son who sat at the kitchen table scanning the personal columns of the New York Times.  
  
"He's right," concurred Laura. "Your orientation begins tomorrow."  
  
"How can I go?" demanded Frank, scowling as he dropped the paper on the table. "We haven't found Joe yet."  
  
"Frank, your brother has been gone for over a month," Fenton told him. "You can't keep your life on hold in the hope he will return. Even if he did..."  
  
"When he does," Laura corrected him.  
  
Fenton didn't even look at her. They had been over the issue every day and no matter how dim the chances seemed, Laura refused to accept the fact that Joe might never come home. "If he does come home," Fenton continued. "Things will be different. Even though the whole thing was a misunderstanding, we hurt Joe. He'll never trust us the way he once did."  
  
"Why should he?" Frank asked miserably. "I don't even trust me. How could I have done that to him? I love him. Why did I have to open my big mouth? I didn't mean it the way it sounded."  
  
"We know," Laura said, patting his hand. "And you aren't the only one to be blamed," she added. "He never left until...until..." she broke off as she leapt to her feet and left the room. She found her own part in Joe's disappearance unbearable.   
  
"I know it's hard," Fenton continued his lecture. "But you have to let go."  
  
"You're giving up!" accused Frank in shock. He glared at his father in pure hatred.  
  
"Never!" vowed Fenton. "But we can't put our lives in limbo until we do find him. I want you to go upstairs and pack. Your orientation begins tomorrow and you will attend."  
  
"You're right," admitted Frank in resignation. "I know you are. But I miss him so much," he confessed, his own emotions as raw as his mother's. "I...I'll go and pack," he said as he slowly rose and left the room.  
  
Two weeks later, Frank was sitting under a tree across the street from the dormitory he had been assigned to for the fall semester. He watched the people passing back and forth in front of him and sighed. He couldn't do this. Two months ago he couldn't wait to get away from home and, yes, even Joe, for a little while. He had been ready to enjoy his freedom; enjoy worrying about nothing but his grades and classes. But now, even thinking about leaving home made him ill.  
  
I can't do this, he thought. He knew now that even if Joe hadn't run away there was no way he would ever have enjoyed his freshman year. Life just wasn't the same without his brother.  
  
Frank pulled out his cell phone and called home. "Any word on Joe yet?" he asked, hearing his father's voice on the other end.  
  
"No," replied Fenton giving the same answer he did every time Frank called. "And still no answer to the advertisements."  
  
"Maybe we should put them in more papers," suggested Frank.  
  
"Son, the ad is running in every major paper for the rest of the year or until your brother returns and we cancel it," Fenton said wearily. He had already told Frank this; had already explained that local papers did not accept long-term advertisements such as this one. Frank knew the idea was impractical as well as illogical. Joe wouldn't hide out in a small town. He wouldn't be able to hide and that was what he was doing. He had to know his family would be looking for him. Didn't he?  
  
"I'm coming home," Frank announced.  
  
"I know," Fenton replied. "Your orientation ends..."  
  
"No," Frank interrupted him. "I'm coming home for good. I'm not going to college."  
  
"Frank, we've been over this," Fenton stated with a warning in his voice that Frank ignored.  
  
"I know," Frank said. "But I just can't. I don't want too. I want to go into business with you."  
  
"Son, you need a solid background," Fenton began.  
  
"Which I will have after I've worked for you for a couple of years," Frank insisted. "Dad, please?" he begged.  
  
"All right," Fenton caved in. He had already lost one son, he wasn't going to chance losing another. He wished Frank a safe trip home then hung up. He ran a hand through his hair letting it rest on the back of his neck. He rubbed it gently, trying to knead the tension out.  
  
Looking at a picture on his desk, he reached over and picked it up. God! If I only knew he was al right, thought Fenton not for the first time. He wondered if Joe had found a place to stay or if he was living in a cardboard box in some alleyway. He blinked the tears away as the horrible thoughts that assaulted him at least once an hour returned with a vengeance. Was Joe still alive? Had some enemy found him and killed him or perhaps, Joe was a prisoner and being tortured on a daily basis? Letting his tears flow freely in the privacy of his office, he allowed himself time to grieve for his baby boy. 


	11. Chapter 11

"You're looking good today," Rick greeted Joe as he entered Joe's office.  
  
"Thanks," replied Joe with a smile. He was feeling good. He had finally found an apartment he could afford and for the first time in months had slept comfortably in a soft bed not surrounded by strangers. He had been able to shower and shave in private and have a breakfast that wasn't bathed in grease. For the first time since leaving Bayport, he felt human again.  
  
"I finished the layout for the sample brochure you asked for," Joe said. "Want to see?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"That's why I'm here," Rick replied, delighting in Joe's exuberance. He closed the door and moved over to Joe's desk, unaware Lani Greene and Pat McPherson, two new members of the Tyrell team hired exclusively for the new photography department, had overheard his comment to Joe.  
  
Tall and skinny, Lani was a good-natured man in his early thirties who had resigned his position with Blade Incorporated to come and work for Rick Tyrell at the Tyrell Enterprises head office. When he had accepted the position he had no clue that he would be working under a teenager who had yet to finish high school. Like Pat and most of the other employees, he had picked up on the fact that Mr. Tyrell had more than a passing interest in in his new employee. The only person who seemed oblivious to the attraction was Joe.  
  
"Joe turns eighteen tomorrow," Pat said, her green eyes watching the closed door with interest. "Do you think the boss will make his move then?"  
  
"If I were he, I would," Lani answered. "He's certainly put enough time and money into wooing him."  
  
"Hold it," Pat objected, looking at him in stern disapproval. "Joe's a hard worker," she defended her immediate superior. "He may be young and learning but he's giving it everything he's got. Joe's a nice kid. And for that matter, Rick is a great boss!"  
  
Lani held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Relax, Pat. I agree. I like them both. I just meant that Rick seems really interested in Joe and since Joe is going to be of legal age tomorrow then there would be no better time to let his intentions be known. Unless..."  
  
"Unless?"  
  
"Unless Joe has no interest in guys," Lani answered.  
  
"Well, he certainly doesn't seem to have any interest in females," Pat retorted. "Kelly's been coming on to him like you wouldn't believe but even though Joe is polite about it, he never takes her up on any of her offers."  
  
"He's gay," Lani declared. "How could any red-blooded straight guy turn Kelly down?"  
  
"Maybe he has been hurt," suggested Pat thoughtfully. "Once bitten; twice shy," she quoted.  
  
"Possible," Lani agreed. "He does seem starved for affection."  
  
"I noticed that too," concurred Pat, then fell silent as the door to Joe's office opened and Rick and Joe exited.  
  
"I'm on my way to campus," Joe informed Lani and Pat. "I'll be back after lunch."  
  
"I thought you had an earlier class?" Pat asked, realizing that Joe was here at an unusual time of day.  
  
"They are having convocation this morning," Joe explained. "The first two classes of the day were canceled so if anyone wanted to attend they could."  
  
Joe exited the building housing his last class and headed for the bus stop. Arriving, he was surprised to see a bright red Porsche parked nearby with Rick sitting on the hood.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Joe as he neared.  
  
"I thought we could discuss your next training assignment over lunch," explained Rick, standing up straight.  
  
"Okay," Joe agreed at once. He climbed into the passenger side as Rick got behind the wheel.  
  
"In the mood for anything special?" Rick asked he pulled out of his parking space.  
  
"Anything is fine," Joe answered.  
  
Rick drove several miles to a restaurant on the outskirts of town. "It's home style," Rick told Joe. "But it's good food and a quiet place where we can talk."  
  
The two spent the next hour conversing and dining then returned to the office. "Come with me to Doug's office and I'll show you what I mean," Rick instructed as they entered the building.  
  
Joe accompanied Rick to the ninth floor and followed him down the corridor, stumbling to a stop as he passed a lounge where several of the employees had gathered and were talking.  
  
Rick noticed that Joe was no longer following him and retraced his steps. He heard what had captured the young man's attention and put a hand on Joe's shoulder causing him to jump. Rick indicated that Joe should follow him before releasing him. Joe followed Rick in silence back to the elevator and up to the floor where Rick's office was located.  
  
"Do not disturb us," Rick instructed his secretary in a clipped tone as they passed her desk. He entered the office, waited for Joe to come inside, and then closed the door.  
  
"Please, sit down," Rick said. He waited for Joe to take a seat before sitting down behind his desk. "I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that," Rick began.  
  
"But...but why would they think those things?" Joe asked still in shock.  
  
"It's my fault," admitted Rick. "I have a confession to make," he continued. "I have taken an interest in you beyond the bounds of your employer." 


	12. Chapter 12

"What?" gasped Joe softly, his blue eyes widening. He didn't know what he had expected the company's CEO to say but it certainly hadn't been this!  
  
"It's okay," Rick told Joe with a sad smile. "I promise, I won't bother you. I'm just sorry you had to endure the gossip and innuendos. I'll have Doug take over your training in the future." He paused as if waiting for Joe to reply but Joe found himself unable to respond at this point. "You may return to your office," Rick ended, looking down at the papers on his desk. "I promise, after today, you will hear no more about this."  
  
Joe turned and put a shaking hand on the doorknob. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rick liked him and not in the way you like a friend or brother but in an adult relationship way. He turned the knob and exited the room. Several employees stopped what they were doing to watch as Joe pulled the door closed behind him and continued down the hall to the elevator.  
  
By the time Joe reached his office he had regained some of his composure and managed to finish out the day. After work, he stopped by the Burger Barn for a combo before heading to campus where his night school courses were held. By the time his classes were over he was exhausted. He made his way home and wearily flopped down on his bed; grateful he had been able to quit the waiter's job after his first month at Tyrell. He had homework but he had to close his eyes for a few seconds first. Blocking out the noise from the street below he was asleep before his eyes had finished closing.  
  
"Oh no," groaned Joe, opening his eyes and being accosted by the bright morning sun. He glanced at his watch and sat up. He still had an hour and a half before he had to be at work and if he skipped his morning exercise he could get his homework finished. He hurried into the bathroom to shower. Twenty minutes later he exited clean and dressed and sat down. He picked up his English book and got busy.  
  
Joe needed to complete only two more algebra problems before his homework was finished but they would have to wait until the spare hour he had after work before classes. He tucked his books back into his pack and left his apartment, locking the door behind him.   
  
Reaching the building where he worked, he took a deep breath and entered. Yesterday there had been whispers as he passed but today there was only silence. Rick kept his word, Joe thought. He knew from his short time working there that Rick was greatly respected and liked, but also feared. Rick was fair but he did not hesitate to fire someone if they disobeyed an order.  
  
Joe set his backpack in his office then headed up to the top floor. He had thought about Rick's revelation almost nonstop and had decided after reviewing the failures he had endured with all his previous relationships, that Rick had really treated him better than any of his previous girlfriends. Even Iola, and that was saying a lot. For that matter, even Frank had not treated him with as much respect as Rick had. Rick had come to his rescue without making him feel small. When he was wrong, Rick had been patient but not condescending. Rick had accepted him at face value without any hint that he could improve anything about himself. As the elevator door opened, Joe held his head up high.  
  
"I would like to see Mr. Tyrell," Joe said to the secretary.   
  
The middle aged woman nodded and reached for the intercom. A few seconds later, Joe entered Rick's office and closed the door behind him.  
  
"You realize that by coming here and asking to see me that rumors are going to start flying again?" Rick asked, lifting a brow questioningly.  
  
Joe shrugged. "I never have cared what other people thought," he responded. Joe paused and took a deep breath. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked.  
  
Rick stared hard at Joe. "What exactly are you asking?"   
  
"I don't know," admitted Joe. "I've come to value your friendship and I don't want to lose that. I have never considered..." he paused, unsure how to word his thoughts. "I've never thought about seeing a...a guy as someone more than just a friend. But I don't think I should let ignorance stand in the way of something that could potentially be a good thing." 


	13. Chapter 13

Rick's face broke into a smile that lit up the room. "I'm glad," he said. "Lunch and dinner?" he pressed.  
  
"Can't," declined Joe. "I have night school," he reminded Rick. "And," he added, looking down at his watch. "I had better get going or I will be late for my first class at the college."  
  
"I'll pick you up at the bus stop?" Rick asked.  
  
"Sounds good," Joe said. "I'll see you there," he added, giving Rick a bright smile before exiting the office.  
  
Joe attended his classes and tried to concentrate on what his professor's were saying but his mind kept wandering to his forthcoming lunch with Rick. This would be their first date or, at least, the first one of which he was aware. How could he not have realized? Who would create an entire department and put a nobody in charge of it? Oh sure, he helped Rick fight of two muggers but a simple thank you would have sufficed. And at the most, a job in the mailroom.  
  
"I really am an idiot," Joe mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Pete Matthews, the student who sat to his right.  
  
Joe looked at him blankly then shook his head. "Nothing," Joe whispered back.  
  
When Joe reached the bus stop Rick was there waiting but instead of the red Porsche there was a black limousine with tinted windows idling behind him.  
  
"I thought we could make this a real date," Rick said, hurrying across the street to greet Joe. "Sheldon will take us to lunch and then to the carnival."  
  
"But...work," objected Joe half-heartedly.  
  
"I'm the boss," Rick reminded him with a grin. "It's okay. Besides," he added as they reached the car and he opened the back door. "It's your birthday."  
  
Joe's eyes widened and he broke out laughing when he saw the giant, stuffed, baby blue rabbit with a huge yellow bow and ribbon around its neck. A balloon sporting the words "Happy Birthday" was tied to the front left paw. "I can't believe this," Joe said as his laughter eased up. "I'd forgotten it was my birthday."  
  
Rick's smile never faltered but his eyes narrowed a fraction when he heard the sadness that slipped into Joe's voice. "But it's your eighteenth birthday," Rick told him. "We must make it memorable."  
  
Joe climbed into the car pushing the over-sized rabbit to the far window seat. Rick climbed in beside Joe and the car took off. "Joe, this is Sheldon Steinberg," Rick introduced Joe to the chauffer. "Sheldon and his wife, Maisey, work for me. Sheldon gardens and chauffeurs and, effectively, runs the house. Maisey is a great maid and an even better cook."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Steinberg," Joe greeted the driver.  
  
"You can call me Sheldon," the man said, smiling as his eyes landed on the youth through the rearview mirror. Sheldon had heard a lot about Joe from his boss and, after meeting Joe, could see why Rick was so taken. The boy was not only polite and good-looking but he had a kind of wistfulness about him that drew one to him.  
  
"Um, lunch sounds good," Joe said as Rick took his hand in his. "But could we skip the carnival?"  
  
"I told you, we don't have to go back to work this afternoon," Rick said, looking at Joe with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Was Joe regretting his decision?  
  
"It isn't that," Joe denied, shaking his head. "I just don't like carnivals or amusement parks," he explained. "I have had a lot of bad experiences at those kinds of places."  
  
"Like what?" Rick asked not quite believing him.  
  
"Well, on my fourth birthday I got separated from my mom in the funhouse and I got kidnapped," Joe confessed. "Another time, I got knocked out and when I came to I was blindfolded and my hands were tied behind my back. As I was feeling my way out of the seat I was on I was told to sit back down because I was on the top of the Ferris wheel," Joe continued. Rick gasped but Joe didn't hear and continued.  
  
"Another time, I was at an amusement park and got on one of the rides. It was closed and the rides weren't supposed to be activated. I was just looking around but the ride started. I didn't have time to get in the seat in buckle up. I ended up being carted out of there by the paramedics."  
  
"No wonder you don't like carnivals," Rick stated, aghast. "I'm so sorry. I never would have..."  
  
"It's okay," Joe interrupted him, squeezing Rick's hand gently. "I just..I always vowed that I would never go to anyplace like that again unless it was work-oriented once I was on my own."  
  
"I understand," Rick assured him. "How about the zoo instead?'  
  
"That sounds like a lot of fun," Joe agreed to the suggestion. "I love the zoo."  
  
"It's getting late," Joe said after they had covered about half of the zoo. "My boss may let me have the afternoon off but I don't think my teachers would be so understanding."  
  
"The zoo closes at five," Rick said. "Can't you be a little late?"  
  
"I wish," Joe said. "But I'm doing really well and I don't want to fall behind." He grinned and touched Rick's cheek in a brief affectionate movement. "Thank you for today," he said sincerely. "I haven't had so much fun since I can't remember when."  
  
"I'm glad," said Rick. "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
"Actually, I need to go to the office," Joe said apologetically. "I have my books there."  
  
"No problem," replied Rick as they headed to the exit. "How about we get together Saturday?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay," agreed Joe. "Meet you at the office?"  
  
"How about I pick you up at your place at eight?" Rick suggested. "We could have breakfast and then travel upstate. I have a place on Mackinaw. We could spend the weekend fishing?"  
  
"Um..I don't think so," Joe declined. "Look, I...I've never..."  
  
"Never been with a man," Rick finished for him. "I know."  
  
"No. I mean, no, I haven't," Joe said. "But I have never been intimate with a girl either." Joe ran a hand through his blond hair. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he continued. "I like you. I really do," he rushed on. "But it's not going to work out. See, I don't believe in sex without marriage. I guess I didn't think this through when I asked you to lunch."  
  
"Obviously," agreed Rick. Joe looked away. He had done it again. Lost everything. Rick wouldn't only not want to see him now. He would fire him too! 


	14. Chapter 14

"Joe, I wasn't asking you to uh...sleep...with me this weekend," Rick said gently. "To begin with, that would be moving way too fast for both of us. And I never thought you were the type of person to be intimate with just anyone."  
  
Joe turned to look at Rick once again. "I will admit the fact that you are still a virgin threw me there for a minute but then, you are special."  
  
"Sometimes too," Joe murmured.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rick demanded, his eyes narrowing on Joe.  
  
"Nothing," Joe replied wearily. Had he really said that out loud?  
  
"Tell me sometime?" Rick asked, taking Joe's hand.  
  
"You still want to see me?" Joe asked in disbelief.  
  
"Joe, I don't know where this is going either but I know where I want it to go," Rick said, gazing intently into Joe's blue eyes. "And if it does lead to us getting married, yes, there are places were we can get legally married," he stopped Joe's interruption before it began. "Then I will be the happiest person in the world. If not, then I know we will be good friends for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Unless I scare you off," Joe said before he could stop himself.  
  
"Never happen," Rick told Joe. "So how about this weekend?" he asked. "Strictly platonic."  
  
"I can't," Joe refused slowly, his expression reflecting the regret he felt at declining the offer. "I feel like we're moving too fast."  
  
"I understand," Rick said. "We'll stick with lunch for now," he compromised. "We'll go as slow or as fast as you want."  
  
"Thanks," Joe replied.  
  
They returned to the car. "I know you need to go to the office for your books but we should take your present home first," Rick said. "Where do you live?"  
  
"Actually, I think I will keep him at the office for a bit," Joe said with a grin. "I just moved into a new apartment and it still needs some cleaning before I try putting anything nice in it."  
  
"It's just a stuffed rabbit," Rick pointed out.  
  
"But it's from you," countered Joe.  
  
(a couple of months later)  
  
"We'll be back in a few days," Fenton informed Laura as he headed toward the front door with an overnight bag on his arm. "This shouldn't take long. We already know who we're after and how he's taking the funds," he explained.  
  
"We just have to catch him doing it and find out where he's keeping it," added Frank who was already at the door waiting.  
  
"Be careful," Laura told them, leaning up and kissing Fenton. "And call me if you're going to be gone longer than three days?" she requested, worry clouding her blue eyes as she moved to Frank who leaned down for a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"We will," promised Fenton, aware his wife had become more anxious over him and Frank since Joe's departure.  
  
"We'll be home by Thanksgiving at the latest," Frank told her. "The company Klassine works for closes Wednesday afternoon and doesn't reopen until the following Monday."  
  
"Good," Laura said. "We...we'll all be home for Thanksgiving dinner."  
  
Rick entered Joe's office and closed the door behind him. "Hey," Joe greeted him, standing up and going to meet him halfway.  
  
"Hey," Rick returned huskily, pulling Joe into his embrace and kissing him. A couple of minutes later he pulled back but did not release his hold. "Want to go away for the holiday?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," Joe readily agreed. He hadn't been looking forward to spending his first family holiday by himself.  
  
Rick smiled, glad his guess had been right about getting Joe's mind off of his troubles for Thanksgiving. He and Joe had grown closer but Joe still was hesitant to talk a lot about himself although he had finally told Rick about being abducted by a cult as a sacrifice because some of the members had overheard him turning down an invitation from his girlfriend.  
  
"I thought we could fly to Hawaii for a few days," Rick divulged his plans. "We can stay in the hotel's penthouse. It has two separate bedrooms with full baths and a living and dining area."  
  
"Been there before, huh?" Joe asked, his arms still resting on Rick's broad shoulders.  
  
Rick gave a small shrug. "I own a few hotels in the area."  
  
"When do you want to leave?" asked Joe.  
  
"School?" Rick inquired with the lift of a brow.  
  
"No college courses or night school until next Monday," Joe informed him.  
  
"Great!" enthused Rick, his green eyes twinkling. "We can leave Wednesday after work," he said.  
  
"Wonderful," Joe said, leaning up and kissing Rick lightly on the lips.  
  
"Want to have dinner tonight?" Rick inquired.  
  
"I would love to but I had better not," answered Joe with a dejected sigh. "I have two essays due Monday and if we're leaving I should try and get them done before we go."  
  
"Want a lift home?" Rick asked, cocking an eyebrow as he tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind Joe's ear.  
  
"Nah," Joe declined the offer. "You have that meeting with Sonya Hemming this afternoon," he reminded Rick.  
  
Rick wrinkled his nose. "I would rather spend the time with you."  
  
"I know," acknowledged Joe wondering how he had gotten so lucky. It felt great to have someone who obviously cared so much about him. His first month alone he had missed Frank so much; had missed his being there to talk with; to confide in; to look out for him. But since his birthday, he hadn't missed Frank or any of his former friends or parents as much as he did. Rick had been attentive, thoughtful and caring; more so than his brother had ever been. Rick made him feel not only special but also good about himself. "But we can meet for breakfast?"  
  
"Pick you up at seven?" inquired Rick.  
  
"I'll meet you there," Joe said. He was afraid to let Rick see where he lived. Although they had been dating only a little over two months Rick had become more protective than Frank had ever been.  
  
"Okay," Rick agreed although the corners of his mouth turned down a fraction. He still couldn't understand why Joe would never let him pick him up.  
  
Rick kissed Joe once again before leaving. Joe finished his work for the afternoon and set up the layout for the brochure he, Lani, and Pat were going to be putting together over the next two days, then left the office.  
  
Joe stopped by the Burger Barn for a quick dinner, knowing he had little more than milk and cereal at home, then went to the library. After completing the research he needed, he replaced the books on the shelves and headed home. He looked down at his watch as he neared his apartment building, wondering if Rick had finished his meeting yet. His step faltered as he heard a voice from his past say his name. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Joe!" Frank gasped in surprise. Of all the places he had imagined finding his brother, in front of a sleazy apartment building in downtown Grand Rapids was not one of them.  
  
Joe was too shaken to respond. He thought he had let the past go. He thought his family could no longer hurt him. But he now knew he was wrong. Just seeing them opened all the old wounds. He turned and retreated the way he had come.  
  
"No!" Fenton cried out, rushing forward with Frank at his side. "Joseph, please?" he begged. "Don't go. We need to talk."  
  
"There is nothing to say," Joe replied stonily, continuing on his way until Frank and Fenton managed to get in front of him and bar his path.  
  
"We're sorry," said Frank. "God, Joe. Why did you have to leave? We've been looking for you everywhere."  
  
"Why?" demanded Joe, fighting to hold back the tears that were threatening. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing how much he was hurting. "You made your point. You didn't want me around, so I left. Why would you try to find me?"  
  
"It was a terrible misunderstanding," Frank began. "I..."  
  
"A misunderstanding?" Joe repeated cutting him off.  
  
"Joe..." Fenton rasped but Joe wasn't listening.  
  
"You not only locked me out...you changed the locks! You didn't have to be that mean," he continued. "Why didn't you just tell me to leave?"  
  
"Joe.." Frank and Fenton began at the same time but Joe didn't wait around. He turned quickly and sprinted through the oncoming traffic and down the next street, not stopping until he crashed into a hard, warm body.  
  
"Easy, Joe," Rick said, grasping Joe's arms to steady him. "What's the..." he broke off when he saw the tears streaming down Joe's face. "Come on," Rick said, putting an arm around Joe's shoulders and leading him to the limo at the curb where Sheldon stood waiting to open the door.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" asked Rick once they were underway.  
  
Joe shook his head. "No," he said. "Thanks anyway."  
  
"How about some dinner then?" asked Rick. "I was just on my way to get something."  
  
"No," Joe said again. "I've already eaten." He gave Rick a wan smile. "You can drop me off anywhere," he said.  
  
"Back at your apartment," Rick said and turned to Sheldon.  
  
"No!" Joe shouted before he could issue the command. "I...I don't want to go home right now."  
  
"You don't want to go home and you're upset," Rick stated the obvious. "Sheldon, take us home."  
  
"But..." Joe started to object but Rick put a finger to Joe's lips to silence him.  
  
"No buts," Rick said sternly. "I am not going to leave you alone in this condition."  
  
"I appreciate it but..."  
  
"I said no buts," Rick repeated. "Joe, I really want us to be together and I know I promised to move slowly but I can't stand back and watch you suffer alone. At least let me suffer with you?"  
  
Joe gave a small laugh. "I'm not suffering," he lied.  
  
"Of course not," Rick said mockingly. "I can tell you are hurting. Please, tell me about it?"  
  
Joe started t o refuse but one look in Rick's concerned eyes and he felt himself confiding to Rick about Callie's birthday party and the following days. He ended his tale with bumping into Frank and his dad minutes before. "I...I just can't go back," he said. "I don't want to see them."  
  
"Maybe they are here to apologize," Rick suggested.  
  
Joe snorted. "They are here because of a mystery," he said. "They had no idea I was around. And the only reason they are even pretending, I'm sure, is because of what my leaving must have looked like to everyone."  
  
"You need to explain that one," Rick said.  
  
"My dad is Fenton Hardy," said Joe. "He's..."  
  
"I know what he does," Rick said, a look of shock on his face. "I can't believe he would do that to his own son."  
  
"Neither did I," Joe concurred. "But he did. They did. I left. It hurt. It still does." Joe kept throwing out broken sentences, his voice heavy with the pent-up feelings he thought he had gotten rid of.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" suggested Rick. "You can sleep in the guestroom. Unless they know which apartment you are in or saw you go into the building then they probably won't be there tomorrow."  
  
"You're right about that," Joe agreed bitterly. "They wouldn't care enough." 


	16. Chapter 16

"Lost him," Frank said, catching up with his dad.  
  
"He'll be back," Fenton stated. "He was heading for the apartment building so I went in and talked to the super while you were looking for him. Joe lives there." He paused for a second then continued. "I've gotten you a room across from his. I'll finish the case we're working on. It should be wrapped up by morning considering you discovered his passwords."  
  
"The guy was an idiot," agreed Frank. "But won't Joe just take off again if he sees me there?"  
  
"Not if you're in a very good disguise," Fenton pointed out. "We've got to find out how willing he is to talk to us."  
  
"And if he isn't willing at all?" demanded Frank.  
  
"Then we give him no choice," answered Fenton. "We've found him and we are not going to lose him again."  
  
"You live here?" Joe asked in surprise as Sheldon pulled the limousine off the main road and onto a long private drive that led around a large two-story house.  
  
"I do," Rick replied. "We're close enough to town so the commute isn't too bad but we have officially entered the township of Sparta."  
  
Sheldon got out of the car and opened the rear door. After Rick got out he held out his hand to help Joe out. "Let me show you around," he said.  
  
Joe accompanied Rick for a tour of the grounds that ended back where it began. "Wow!" Joe enthused. "This place is fantastic."  
  
"You like it?" Rick asked, nuzzling Joe's neck.  
  
"Yeah," acknowledged Joe, grinning because Rick's breath was tickling him. "Especially the sauna and the tennis courts."  
  
"You play tennis?" Rick asked, pulling back to look at Joe in pleased surprise.  
  
"Frank and I played doubles in the local tournaments," Joe admitted.  
  
"Want to talk now?" Rick pushed gently.  
  
"I already told you what happened," Joe replied.  
  
"There's more to you than that," Rick said. "Tell me about your life. No more secrets?" he begged.  
  
"No more secrets," agreed Joe. He owed Rick that. "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I'm afraid," Joe confessed. "I'm afraid you won't want me around once you find out."  
  
"I told you before," Rick reminded him. "Never gonna happen." He took Joe's chin and pulled it up so Joe had to look him in the eyes. "I'm not your brother," he said. "I love you...Sh," he said, putting a finger to Joe's lips. "I know. It's too soon for you. But I fell in love with you that night in the alley. I can wait as long as it takes," he added. "But I will never, ever, not want you."  
  
"Thank you Mrs...." Joe began but stopped when the kindly brunette cleared her throat meaningfully. "Maisey," Joe amended. "That was the best meal I have had in ages."  
  
"Maisey is the best," agreed Rick, smiling fondly at the woman who had worked for him since he had been on his own.  
  
"Then why are you leaving for Thanksgiving?" she demanded crossly, planting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So we can visit my parents for the holidays," Sheldon answered from behind her, placing his hands over hers and kissing the side of her neck.  
  
"Relax, Maisey," Rick said. "Perhaps you would honor me by remaining here for Christmas and preparing a feast?"  
  
"I'll think about it," Maisey said, giving Rick a mock scowl.  
  
"If you do, perhaps we could persuade Joe to join us?" Rick said, glancing suggestively at Joe.  
  
"That would be acceptable," Maisey replied, smiling at Joe. Like her husband, she too liked the youth.  
  
"I'd enjoy that," Joe accepted graciously.  
  
"Come on, you can pick which room you would like," Rick said, standing up.  
  
"Um, actually, would you mind terribly if I went back home tonight?" asked Joe looking a bit ashamed for asking.  
  
"No," Rick answered although it was obvious he didn't like the idea. "I'll drive you. But do you have too?"  
  
"I still have those essays to get done if we are leaving the day after tomorrow," Joe explained.  
  
"You could do them here," Rick pointed out.   
  
"Most of the information I need is back at my apartment," Joe said.  
  
"Ahh," Rick said feeling better. He had been afraid Joe was just being anxious about staying with him. "Would you like to drive?"  
  
"For real?" asked Joe, his spirits picking up. "I haven't driven for awhile now. Not since..."  
  
"For real," Rick interrupted him. He knew full well when Joe had quit driving. "Would you like to drive the Laredo or the Porsche?"  
  
"Doesn't matter," Joe answered as he accompanied Rick to the garage. "I just love to drive."  
  
"Ever thought about doing it professionally?" Rick inquired, aware there was still so much about Joe he needed to know.  
  
"Actually, I have driven professionally," Joe answered. He told Rick about the times he had driven in races while investigating cases with his brother.  
  
"Wow," Rick replied in amazement after Joe had finished. "You really put yourself in a lot of danger. I do have a question though," he continued in a curious tone. "Why haven't you tried solving mysteries since you've been on your own?"  
  
Joe gave a small shrug as he pulled the car to a stop in front of his apartment building. "I don't like solving mysteries," he answered truthfully. "I only did that because I thought it would make my Dad proud of me."  
  
"I'm sure your father was proud of you," Rick said, his gaze never moving from Joe's face.  
  
"I'm not," Joe stated flatly.  
  
"Joe..." Rick felt his heart breaking. How could anyone not be proud of Joe? Surely, Joe was mistaken.  
  
"It's okay," Joe said, giving him a wan smile. "It made it easier to leave." He put the car in park. "Thanks for feeding me. And for being there. It means a lot," he added looking gratefully into Rick's eyes.  
  
"You're always welcome in my home," Rick replied, his smile faltering as he finally noticed where they were. "You live here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," acknowledged Joe. "It's not so bad."  
  
"It's not bad," Rick concurred. "It's horrible!" he continued. "You can't stay here. Anything could happen to you. This is the worst part of town."  
  
"Not quite," disagreed Joe. But close, he added silently. "Don't worry," he continued. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know you can but still..."  
  
"It's all I can afford right now," Joe said. "It's fine, really. I'll see you tomorrow," he added, getting out of the car.  
  
"I'll pick you up," Rick said. "No arguments," he added sternly when Joe opened his mouth to object.  
  
"Okay," Joe gave in. "I'll meet you out here. You don't want to leave your car unattended in this neighborhood."  
  
"I don't want to leave you unattended in this neighborhood," Rick growled protectively. 


	17. Chapter 17

Joe walked to the door of his apartment building feeling better than he had in a long time. It felt good to know someone really cared about him. He gave a small growl and pushed at the doubt that threatened to take his happiness away. He was not going to let what his family had done to him make him bitter.   
  
He climbed the stairs and stopped in front of his door; his key already positioned in his hand. "Hi there," came a voice from behind him.  
  
Joe spun around, his muscles taunt as he took a fighting stance. He knew his neighborhood was bad but he was sure he would be all right as long as he kept his guard up.  
  
"Easy there," said the man who looked to be in his early twenties. He looked quizzically at Joe through green eyes. "I didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine," acknowledged Joe, standing up straight but remaining alert. "I didn't see you when I came down the hall."  
  
"I just moved in across from you," the man replied. "I heard something and thought I would check it out."  
  
"Not a wise idea in this place," Joe cautioned the tan, blond headed man. "There are a lot of drug deals that go down around here."  
  
"You're into drugs?" the man asked with a scowl.  
  
"No," denied Joe. "And the best way to stay alive is to keep your door shut when you do hear something."  
  
"But what if someone needed help?" asked the blond curiously. "You expect me to just ignore them?"  
  
"Trust me," Joe said. "No one around here is as innocent as they seem. Even the little old lady on the floor below us is packing."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," the guy said. "I'm Todd Parsons," he introduced himself.  
  
"Joe," Joe replied, not divulging his last name. "Welcome to the neighborhood, such as it is," he added ruefully. "Night," he said, opening his door and stepping inside. He shut the door firmly and locked it using all three deadbolts. Todd seemed nice but one could never tell.  
  
Joe was up early the next morning. He did his morning exercise routine, wishing for the thousandth time he had the time and money for a gym, then showered and dressed. He grabbed what he needed and headed for the door. It was bad enough Rick had seen the outside of the building. He didn't want Rick seeing the shape of his apartment as well.  
  
Joe exited his apartment making sure to lock it behind him. As he turned around he saw Todd's door open. "Hi, Joe," Todd greeted him. "I was just on my way to breakfast. Want to join me?"  
  
"Thanks, but I have plans," Joe replied with a hesitant expression. Why was Todd being so nice?  
  
"Sorry," Todd said. "I don't mean to seem pushy. I'm from Virginia near the North Carolina border," he explained. "It's kind of hard getting used to this place. Back home a stranger is just a friend you haven't met; not a potential mugger."  
  
"I understand," Joe said with a smile. "But you do need to be careful."  
  
"I will," Todd promised. "But since you're warning me, I suspect you're one of the good guys. So...how about breakfast? My treat?" he tempted.  
  
"Thank you, but I already have a date for breakfast," Joe politely declined the offer for a second time. "See ya."  
  
"Bye," Todd said. He watched with a sad expression as Joe hurried down the hall to the steps. Once Joe was out of sight, Todd went back into his room and picked up the phone.  
  
"I couldn't get him to go to breakfast with me," he said into the phone when the connection was met. "I know," he continued after listening for a minute. "Don't worry. I'm not going to give up. I promise. By the end of the week Joe won't have a life here." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair. Now, all he had to do was keep his promise 


	18. Chapter 18

"Right on time," Rick said, leaning over and planting a swift kiss on Joe's lips as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Laredo.  
  
"I try," Joe replied.   
  
"Mayfield okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sounds good," agreed Joe. He and Rick had had lunch there several times but this was the first time they would be having breakfast there.  
  
Rick drove to the restaurant and parked out front. After locking the car, Rick took Joe's arm and led him inside. "You know, we could have breakfast together every morning," Rick suggested after they had been seated.  
  
Joe froze and looked at Rick warily. He had grown very fond of Rick over the past few months but he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet and he thought Rick knew that.  
  
"Don't look like that," begged Rick. "I'm not suggesting we move to another level of our relationship. I just don't like the apartment complex you are living in," he explained. "You could move into one of the spare bedrooms at the manor."  
  
"I've had worse accommodations," Joe said trying to reassure him although his words had an effect exactly opposite of what he desired. "My first month here I slept in the abandoned ironworks factory."  
  
"You what?" Rick hissed softly.  
  
Joe shrugged. "I was broke," he confessed. "I got a part time job as a waiter the same night I met you. But it was only for a couple of nights a week and didn't really give me enough money for anything except a meal and a night at the Y once a week so I could shower and clean up." He quite speaking when he noticed how pale Rick was.  
  
"It wasn't so bad," Joe said, trying to make it sound better than it actually had been. "It was a big place and there were quite a few homeless people who were living there so I didn't have to worry about anything major going down. But, compared to that, this apartment is fantastic."  
  
"You should have told me before," Rick declared. He had no idea Joe had been a homeless waif. " I would have arranged something."  
  
"It's over," Joe said. "And besides, you gave me a great job. One that has allowed me to get off the streets. You've been more than generous. Even before we started dating."  
  
"You can't stay there," declared Rick. "I won't allow it. It's the worst part of town. Anything could happen to you."  
  
"It's all I can afford," Joe said with a frown. "Please stop making such a big deal out of it."  
  
"I'll give you a big raise," Rick said.  
  
"No, you won't," Joe told him. "I already make more than I should."  
  
"Then you have to move in with me," Rick stated firmly. "I won't let you stay there alone. If I have too, I will buy the building and move in with you!"  
  
"You can't do that," Joe objected shocked the he would consider going to such lengths just to make sure he was safe.  
  
"I can and I will," Rick vowed. "If you won't move in with me then I will move in with you."  
  
"But if they found out at work, and they will..." Joe broke off as Rick scowled.  
  
"Who cares?" he demanded. "I don't. Please?" he begged, grabbing Joe's hand and holding it tightly in his own. "I promise, it will be strictly platonic. Any advances in our relationship will be instigated by you."  
  
"Are you sure?" Joe asked. For some reason, he was having a hard time breathing. Could Rick really love him as much as he claimed? Frank had purported to care about him but then he had heard how much Frank really loved him. Was Rick like Frank? Should he take a chance? Could he not?  
  
"Okay," Joe replied. "Thank you," he added, his smile reflecting in his eyes and, in Rick's opinion, putting the morning sun that streaked through the window, to shame.  
  
"What are you doing?" Todd demanded of the tall man with clipped black hair as he exited Joe's apartment. "What were you doing in there?"  
  
"And you are?" inquired the man with a haughty air.  
  
"I live across the hall," Todd answered. "And you don't live here."  
  
"Indeed," agreed the stranger. "The apartment is now vacant."  
  
"No, it isn't," Todd stated, blocking the man's path as he attempted to depart with a suitcase filled with Joe's belongings. "Joe lives there."  
  
"Not any longer," the man stated. "Joe has found other accommodations."  
  
"He couldn't afford anything better," Todd argued, his eyes narrowing on the stranger. "And he certainly wouldn't choose worse."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Sheldon. "But Joe is taking up residence on a private estate. He will be well taken care of," he assured Todd. "You needn't worry about him," he ended, maneuvering around the inquisitive neighbor and continuing on his way.  
  
Todd returned to his apartment and snatched up the phone. He dialed a number and waited impatiently for it to be answered. "He moved!" Todd screamed into the receiver when a connection was made. "No, I don't know where too. Have you found out where he is working?"  
  
He listened for a moment. "Good. I'll go there. This has gone on long enough. Joe is going to listen to me if I have to tie him up."  
  
He listened briefly before continuing. "No. I won't calm down. Joe's my brother and I'm bringing him home on way or another." 


	19. Chapter 19

"Ready?" Rick asked Joe the next morning as he exited his bedroom and met up with Joe in the hallway.  
  
Joe nodded. "As I will ever be," he replied after taking a breath. He was nervous about going to work because of his and Rick's new living arrangements. While no one had said anything since Rick had promised he would take care of the gossip mill, Joe couldn't help but feel that his moving in with Rick was only stoking a fire that would one day become unmanageable.  
  
The two breakfasted and then rode to work together. Their arrival did not go unnoticed. "Good morning," Lani greeted the two as they joined him on the elevator inside.   
  
"Hello, Lani," Rick replied with a contagious smile. He had been on cloud nine since Joe had agreed to move in with him and he couldn't help but show it.  
  
"Hi," Joe said, smiling at the man who had been hired to assist him in the photography department.  
  
"I finished the layout as you requested," Lani said, looking at Joe. "And you were right. The golf course did look better where you wanted the shots put. The flow of the brochure runs a lot smoother this way."  
  
"Good," Joe said, pleased.  
  
"Can I see it?" inquired Rick.  
  
"After I do," Joe promised. "I'll bring it to your office in a bit."  
  
The elevator stopped and Joe and Lani got off while Rick continued up the next two floors. "So, anything I should know about?" Lani asked curiously.  
  
"No," answered Joe, ignoring the speculative look in Lani's eyes.  
  
The two reviewed the layout then Joe went upstairs to see Rick. "Very good," Rick congratulated Joe. "Well done."  
  
"Lani did really well," Joe agreed.  
  
"So did you," Rick congratulated him. "Your first project is a huge success."  
  
Joe smiled. "Thanks," he said. "For everything."  
  
"Shh," Rick said. "You don't have to keep thanking me. Just do your best and that will be all the thanks I need."  
  
"But my best isn't always so good," Joe replied before he could stop himself.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" demanded Rick, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Joe shook his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"But you did," Rick countered. "And I want to know what you meant by it."  
  
"It's nothing," Joe said. "Not anymore."  
  
"Your family," Rick stated grimly. He would never have thought it possible but he was growing to hate Joe's family even more than he already did. Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Forget about them," Rick continued softly, moving close to Joe and putting a hand on his shoulder. "They don't sound all that bright to me."  
  
Joe laughed. "Frank is a borderline genius," he said.  
  
"And your folks thought that you should be one too," Rick guessed. Joe looked down at his shoes without answering and Rick knew he had guessed right. "Geniuses are generally self-centered bores," Rick said. "And those that aren't still think they know more than anyone else about everything."  
  
"Frank wasn't like that," denied Joe.  
  
Rick chose his words carefully, aware Joe still had feelings for the family who had emotionally abused and deserted him. "Maybe not," he said. "But you try hard and you are no slacker. You're smart and hard working and honest. You give your all to whatever you do and, in my opinion, that makes you better than someone who can understand Pythagorean's Theory without even trying."  
  
Joe leaned over and startled Rick by giving him a quick kiss on his lips. "Thanks," he said. "You really are good for my ego."  
  
"Just stating the facts," Rick returned with a pleased look on his face.  
  
"I had better get back," Joe said. "Lani is already curious about why we arrived together." Rick shot Joe a look that told him exactly what he could tell Lani. Joe grinned. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Lunch," Rick said. "We'll check out the new cafe around the corner."  
  
"Can't," Joe declined with a note of regret in his voice. "Lani, Sally and I are going to the resort for more pictures. Doug thought we should have some shots for a televised ad."  
  
Rick scrunched up his nose at the plan but sighed and gave Joe a smile. "We'll go there for dinner then."  
  
"Sounds good," agreed Joe. "See you later," he added as he left the room with the layout tucked firmly under his arm.  
  
"Joe, someone is here to see you," Pat said when Joe got back downstairs. "He's waiting in your office."  
  
Joe gave the layout to Lani and went into his office. He opened the door and went inside, not closing the door behind him. "Hello," he said to the back of a head.  
  
The lone occupant stood up and turned around to face Joe. "What are you doing here?" Joe asked, trying to keep his tone formal.  
  
"We have to talk," Frank said.  
  
"I think everything has been said," Joe stated. "Please leave."  
  
"No," refused Frank. "You have to let me explain."  
  
"What is there to explain?" asked Joe. "You wanted to be an only child. You are one. Go away."  
  
"I don't want to be an only child," Frank retorted in an exasperated tone. "I never did. What I said didn't come out right. I only wanted to not have to get you out of trouble all of the time. That is, I wanted you not to get into trouble. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."  
  
"And that's why you got everyone to ignore me," Joe said with a sick smile. "I see. By locking me out of my own home I was being the non-troublesome brother you wanted."  
  
"NO!" Frank practically screamed in frustration. "Joe, please, can we just sit down and talk?"  
  
"I think you have said all that needs to be said," came a deep voice from the doorway behind Joe.  
  
Joe gave an inaudible sigh of relief. Rick entered and walked up to Joe who stepped closer to him. He felt safe with Rick. Joe looked up into Rick's face questioningly.   
  
"Lani let me know that there was someone here whom you had asked to leave but refused," Rick explained, smiling down into Joe's troubled blue eyes briefly before turning a hard glare on Frank. "Are you going to leave willingly?"  
  
"Not without my brother," Frank declared, refusing to be intimidated.  
  
"You gave up that right when you changed the locks on the door so he could not get in," Rick snarled, unaware two security guards and Lani had entered the office behind him. "You will leave the premises and if you are caught on any property owned by myself you will be arrested for trespassing."  
  
"I'm not leaving without Joe and you can't make me," Frank stated.  
  
"Watch me," Rick hissed, gently pushing Joe aside and taking a step forward. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Allow us," begged Roger Hannigan, stepping forward with Mike Binng. The two guards captured Frank's arms.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't get back in," Rick ordered as they escorted a struggling Frank from the room.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rick demanded, looking at Joe with a worried expression. Joe gave him a wan smile and nodded. "Don't worry," Rick told him. "I'll have Jerry," he named the company's lawyer, "prepare a restraining order."  
  
"Don't bother," Joe told him. "They have a limited life span."  
  
"Only if they aren't renewed regularly," Rick returned with determination. "I promise, they won't get an opportunity to hurt you again."  
  
"Thanks," Joe said softly, gazing up into Rick's eyes. Lani retreated from the office and closed the door softly to give the two some time alone.  
  
"I think Doug will be pleased," Joe said at two that afternoon. He, Lani and Sally had finished taking the new photographs and had decided to have lunch at the resort's dining hall before returning to work.  
  
"He better be," Sally agreed. "You have a good eye," she complimented him.  
  
"Thanks," replied Joe blushing a bit. Sally's had been one of the voices he and Rick had overheard talking about them. He had been positive she didn't like him and thought he had only been hired because of Rick's infatuation with him.  
  
Sally gave Joe a big smile, feeling more than a little guilty. Like the other employees at the Tyrell Enterprises headquarters, she had believed Joe was a "golden boy." She strongly disliked people whom she believed had been given everything without having to work for it. Although she had kept her mouth shut since Mr. Tyrell had given her and the rest of the staff a stern lecture about gossiping, she had still believed Joe's job was nothing more than a token to give credence to his salary for services performed outside of the workplace. At least, she had until today.  
  
Word had spread throughout the building of the encounter in Joe's office with the unwelcome intruder. Everyone at the office now knew something about Joe's past and that something was enough to gain him their sympathy. His hard work was earning their respect but it was their boss's reaction to Joe's brother that really let Joe into the inner circle.  
  
Lani's report, corroborated by the two security guards, left none in doubt that Rick Tyrell wasn't just interested in the head of the new photographic department; he was in love with him. It was equally obvious that Joe wasn't aware of the depth of Rick's feelings.  
  
Sally watched Joe order from the menu and smiled. He had a business credit card to cover expenses but he still ordered the cheapest items on the menu. No, she decided. Joe wasn't going to take advantage of his position of their boss. He just might be exactly what Rick needed.   
  
Most employees didn't really care or even think about the well being of their employers but Rick Tyrell wasn't your average boss. He cared about his employees.  
  
When Sally's father had a stroke the previous year, Rick had forced her to take time off to be with her family. He had also paid the medical bills and visited twice during the two month span. At first, she had been worried about not getting paid during her leave of absence but her checks arrived in the mail every week and, when she returned to work, Rick had insisted she ease back into it by working only part time for the first couple of weeks with full pay. And, Sally knew, he had done similar acts of kindness for some of his other employees. Rick was more than a boss; he was a friend.  
  
"Has Rick mentioned our next project?" asked Lani, breaking into Sally's musings.  
  
"No," Joe answered. "But there's a meeting first thing in the morning. He will probably let us know then."  
  
"Um, Joe," Lani said a bit hesitantly after their meal had been brought. "That guy this morning: your brother?"  
  
"What about him?" asked Joe, taking a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"There is a man who just came in who looks a lot like him," Lani said.  
  
Joe swallowed and turned his head. Paling, he set his sandwich down on his plate. "What's wrong?" Sally demanded, her face a picture of concern.  
  
"Nothing," Joe replied, obviously lying. He looked at his watch, wondering how long it would take Lani and Sally to finish their meal because he had just lost his appetite.  
  
"You know him?" Lani asked.  
  
Joe thought about lying but decided against it. "He's my father."  
  
"I'm finished," Lani said, pushing his plate away.  
  
"Me too," Sally concurred.  
  
"No," Joe said, touched. "Eat your lunch. It's okay."  
  
"Did your family really change the locks so you couldn't get in?" Sally asked. Joe gave a curt nod. "Maybe the place was broke into while you were out and they just didn't..." she broke off as Joe shook his head.  
  
"They sat in the kitchen and ignored me when I knocked," Joe said, his eyes tearing up although he blinked them away.  
  
"Let's go before he gets here," Sally said, standing up.  
  
"What I don't get is why your brother came to see you after doing that," Lani said.  
  
"Because he realized how evil he had been," stated Sally scornfully.  
  
"Joe," Fenton said, arriving at their table as Lani stood and pulled Joe to his feet. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Why?" Joe asked, looking him in the eyes with his head held high. "You didn't before."  
  
"Son, I'm sorry," Fenton said, his voice pleading. "It was all a terrible misunderstanding."  
  
"No, it wasn't," Joe replied. "Oh, maybe the last few days, but all of my life I have tried to be what you, mom and Frank wanted me to be. I tried my best but it was never good enough. I never wanted to be a detective. I hated it. I did it so you would love me. So you would spend time with me. So you would be proud of me," Joe informed him.  
  
"But I wasn't good at it. Not like Frank. So I kept getting into trouble which only made you sorry I was around. Don't," Joe said, holding up his hand when Fenton opened his mouth to object. "I knew it, deep down, all along. But when Frank told his friends he wished he were an only child and then you and everyone else started ignoring me completely; it only confirmed what I already knew. I loved you. All of you," Joe said, unable to stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. "But it wasn't enough for you then and it isn't enough for me now."  
  
"Joseph," Fenton tried to interrupt again but Joe refused to allow it.  
  
"You wanted me out of your lives so I left," Joe continued. "I don't know why you are here or why you're trying so hard and honestly, I don't care. I'm not going to be hurt by you anymore. You're no longer a part of my life. Accept it and move on. I have." 


	21. Chapter 21

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" snapped Fenton. The words were out before he could stop them. He saw Joe's face harden as he felt a hand grab his upper arm. Before he could apologize he was turned sideways and a fist crashed into his jaw.   
  
As Fenton lay among a pile of broken chairs he saw the two people Joe had been sitting with lead him from the dining area.   
  
Fenton got to his feet slowly; the absence of personnel rushing to his assistance noticeable. Mere seconds after he was standing, two security guards arrived.  
  
"Come with us, please," one said to Fenton.  
  
"I don't wish to lodge a complaint," Fenton declined, thinking it was an offer and not wanting to get Joe into any trouble.  
  
"Just as well," the second guard commented with a quirk of his lips. "We've been instructed to escort you off the premises."  
  
Fenton's mouth fell open. He had been the one assaulted but it was he who was unwelcome here? "But I was the one who was hit!" he objected.  
  
"Mmm-hmm," acknowledged the first guard. "By someone from the corporate office."  
  
"So you're the one who gets booted," the second guard chimed in. "Sorry, Mister," he added as they approached the exit. "You're not allowed back in here."  
  
"Ever," added the first guard.  
  
When Joe, Lani and Sally arrived back at the office word had already reached Rick of the altercation. "Hi," Pat greeted Joe, Lani and Sally who had stopped off before going to her office with the info she had gathered for Doug. "The boss wants to see you and Sally in his office," she told Lani. "Joe, he said to tell you he needs those photos ASAP. After you get them developed, call the mailroom and have them expressed."  
  
"Will do," acknowledged Joe. "See you later," he said to Sally and Lani.  
  
Joe headed to the darkroom and Sally and Lani left the room. "I guess they called the boss," Sally said nervously as the two made their way to the elevator.  
  
"Relax," Lani told her. "I'm the one who hit him so if anyone gets canned for the mess it will be me."  
  
"Go right in," Rick's secretary instructed when they reached her desk.  
  
Inside Rick's office, Lani and Sally recounted the events at the resort. Rick's face remained expressionless as he listened to how Joe had been accosted and insulted by his father.  
  
"I realize I shouldn't have hit him," Lani concluded. "But given the circumstances, I would probably do it again," he added honestly.  
  
"I see," stated Rick. "Thank you for clarifying the matter for me."  
  
"You can't fire him," Sally said defensively. "That man was horrid to Joe."  
  
"I'm not firing anyone," Rick assured Sally with a mile. "I advocate a family atmosphere here and I am not about to fire someone for standing up for another member of our family."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Lani said.  
  
"Thank you," returned Rick. "Okay, that's it," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Just about time for you two to go home."  
  
"I will," Lani replied. "After I help Joe finish up."  
  
Rick waited until the two had departed before picking up his phone and dialing the extension for the personnel department. After ordering a pay raise for Lani he hung up and called the company's lawyer once more.  
  
"You didn't tell me Joe was a bigwig at the company," Fenton accused Frank, arriving back at the hotel room they were once again sharing. Frank had left the apartment building less than thirty minutes after Joe had been moved out.  
  
"Sorry," Frank replied with a shrug. "I thought you knew since you found out where he was working. That looks nasty," he added, seeing the bruise growing on his father's jaw.  
  
"One of Joe's co-workers decked me," Fenton informed him. "He really hates us," he added wearily.  
  
"I know," acknowledged Frank. "But I'm not giving up."  
  
"I'd better call your mother," Fenton said, sitting down on his bed near the nightstand that held the phone. "She's probably heard about us finishing our case this morning on the news and wondering why we haven't called or returned."  
  
Frank remained sitting as his dad picked up the receiver and keyed the appropriate number for an outside line then put in the number for their home. He couldn't help feeling better than he had only days before. Now that he knew his brother was alive and well he knew they would all be together celebrating, if not Thanksgiving, at least Christmas.  
  
"Hi, honey," Fenton greeted Laura when she answered.  
  
"Don't hi honey me!" snarled Laura into her handset. "Why didn't you tell me you found Joe? What have you done to him now?"  
  
"What?" gasped Fenton in surprise. How did she know?  
  
"Chief Collig just stopped by," Laura snapped. "He gave me three restraining orders. One for each of us. We aren't allowed anywhere near Joe!"  
  
"Laura, calm down," Fenton tried to soothe her. "Restraining orders don't last long," he reminded her. "Ten days to a month at the most,"  
  
"These do," she told him. "Ezra said the officer at the court in Grand Rapids had informed him he should be prepared to make this a frequent chore because Tyrell Enterprises has set up the restraining orders to be renewed automatically with all costs charged to the company!" 


	22. Chapter 22

"Now, what do we do?" Frank asked after his dad had hung up. "Apart from getting arrested that is."  
  
"I don't know," admitted Fenton, wearily rubbing the back of his neck. "But I do know we can't just give up."  
  
Frank stood up and started pacing, his eyes taking on a far away look as he started thinking over the problem. After a couple of minutes he came to a stop in front of his father. "I'm going to see if Callie will help," he said.  
  
"What can she do?" inquired Fenton. "She's in school."  
  
"But it lets out the middle of next month," Frank reminded him. "If she could get a job in the same department as Joe then maybe she could convince him to at least talk to us."  
  
"Okay," Fenton approved the idea. "And I will have Sam go in too. Maybe he can do something to nix those restraining orders when they come up for renewal."  
  
Rick entered Joe's office and sat down. The light over the darkroom had been out so Joe wasn't in there. Rick smiled as he thought about the blond-headed young man he had fallen so hard for. Knowing Joe, he had run the pictures down to the mailroom himself considering how late it was.  
  
Rick's eyes landed on the giant rabbit he had give Joe for his eighteenth birthday. He had brought it back to the office and given it a chair to the right of his desk. The one time he had joined Joe, Lani and Pat for a department meeting, Pat had started to move the rabbit and sit down but Joe had ran to her side and escorted her to his chair. Joe had remained standing throughout the entire meeting. Since then, he had learned, no one attempted to bother it again.  
  
Rick leapt to his feet as he heard the door in the other office open. "Hi," Joe greeted him as he entered his private office. "Looks like you beat me for a change."  
  
"Not by much," Rick assured Joe. "About ready?"  
  
"I am," Joe replied. "Let me grab my jacket."  
  
"You need a heavier coat," Rick said, eyeing the thin jacket Joe was wearing.  
  
"I know," acknowledged Joe. "And I'm going to get one next week."  
  
"Why wait?" Rick demanded.  
  
"I was going to go shopping on Friday but we'll be gone," Joe reminded him. "So I thought I would go this afternoon but I no longer feel like going by myself. And you said we would be leaving after work tomorrow so it has to be next week."  
  
"You need your coat," Rick told him sternly. "And you don't have to go shopping by yourself. I'll take you anywhere you want to go."  
  
Joe quirked an eyebrow. "No arguments?" he asked. "None?" Rick shook his head in agreement. "Okay, then," Joe gave in. "Let's go to the mall."  
  
"The mall?" Rick erupted. "How about..."  
  
"No arguments," Joe reminded him. "I have my budget set out and it doesn't include blowing an entire paycheck on one item of clothing."  
  
"I could..."  
  
"No," objected Joe. "Don't even go there. You're giving me room and board. That's even more than I should be taking from you."  
  
"You aren't taking anything," Rick denied, frowning. "I want you with me. I love you."  
  
"I know," Joe acknowledged softly. "But I..."  
  
"Don't love me," Rick finished for him sadly. "I know. But that doesn't mean you can't accept a gift from me."  
  
"For starters," Joe began. "I do accept gifts. I accepted Mr. Hoppit," he stated the name he had given his rabbit. "And a place to live. There's no point in giving me something I cannot only afford but was also planning on getting for myself."  
  
"You're right," agreed Rick. "I'm sorry."  
  
"And second, it isn't that I don't love you," Joe continued. "It's just that I don't know if what I feel for you is gratitude or love," he ended causing Rick's eyes to light up. 


	23. Chapter 23

"What?" Rick demanded, grabbing Joe by the shoulders.  
  
Joe looked up into Rick's eyes. He saw an intensity there that he couldn't look away from. "I care about you," Joe said softly. "I feel closer to you than I ever felt to anyone, my brother included. I just don't know if it's because I'm grateful for all that you've done for me or if it's something more than that."  
  
"And my buying you things would only confuse you more," Rick deduced. "I understand and I promise, I will only give you gifts on special occasions."  
  
Joe leaned up and kissed Rick. Rick let his hands slide down Joe's arms then fall to his waist as Joe raised his arms and wrapped them around Rick's neck. Soon, Joe sighed and leaned back against Rick's muscular arms. "We better get going," Joe said. "We can grab something to eat at the mall before we go shopping."  
  
Unable to accomplish anything else in Grand Rapids, Fenton and Frank took the next flight home. Frank dropped his overnight bag on the floor of his bedroom and grabbed the handset. He dialed the Shaw's, grateful Callie had decided to save money by commuting to Bayport University instead of living on campus.  
  
"Callie, I need to talk to you," Frank said as soon as she answered. "Can I come over?"  
  
"Of course you can," Callie told him. "You know you don't have to ask." Callie's forehead wrinkled in concern. Even though Frank had been torn up over Joe's leaving he had still asked her to marry him shortly before she started college. They were planning their wedding for April because it was Callie's favorite month. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you about it when I get there," promised Frank. "About ten minutes. Love you," he ended the conversation and hung up.  
  
Ten minutes later when Frank brought the van to a stop in the Shaw's driveway, Callie was on the porch waiting for him. She ran down the steps and met Frank as he climbed down from the driver's seat.  
  
Frank pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, welcoming kiss. "I missed you," he whispered as their lips parted.  
  
"I missed you too," Callie returned, looking into his eyes with unmitigated curiosity. "But I want to know what's wrong and don't tell me nothing. I can see it in your face."  
  
"We found Joe," Frank informed her.  
  
"What?" she gasped, her brown eyes widening in delight. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home with him? Is he okay? Where did you find him?" She fired off question after question.  
  
"Let's sit down," Franks aid wearily. They moved to the porch and sat down on the swing, neither concerned about the forty-degree temperature. Frank told Callie about both his and his dad's meetings with Joe. Then he told her about the restraining orders.  
  
"So you can't even get close enough to him to apologize?" Callie asked in dismay.  
  
Frank shook his head. "Dad's sending Sam in undercover at Tyrell Enterprises to try and put a jinx on the restraining orders," he informed her. "And on the chance he manages to postpone a renewal, we need Joe to be willing to at least listen to us."  
  
"How can you do that?" Callie asked.  
  
"That's where you come in," said Frank. "If you will? If you could get a job in the photographic department over Christmas then maybe you could soften him up a bit or at least find out how much he does hate us? Maybe see if we stand any chance at all of getting him back?"  
  
"Of course I'll do it," Callie told him. "But I doubt a couple of weeks will do the trick. But don't worry," she continued seeing the crushed look on his face. "I can skip next semester. Really, it's okay," she added as Frank started to object. "I really want Joe to be at our wedding."  
  
"Me too," Frank said, his voice breaking as Callie pulled him into her arms.  
  
"Joe, I'd like you to meet Gillian Langer. She will be working in your department," Peter Cassavantas, the head of personnel, introduced the young red head who had accompanied Peter into Joe's office. "Gillian, this is your boss, Joe Hardy."  
  
"Hi, Gillian," Joe greeted the girl, not recognizing Callie under the dye job and make up. She had even used green colored contacts to alter her appearance. "Welcome to Tyrell Enterprises."  
  
"Thank you," Callie replied.  
  
"Well, I will leave you to it," Pete said then departed.  
  
Joe stood up. "Come on," he invited her. "I'll show you around. This is my office," he began before taking a step. "All department meetings are held in here. Also, the completed layouts for our projects are showcased in the area to your left."  
  
Callie looked to her left and saw a large table, an easel, and two chairs. Her gaze continued around the room until they came to rest on the stuffed rabbit.  
  
"That's Mr. Hoppit," Joe informed her. "You could say he's my good luck charm."  
  
"Oh? He's brought you a lot of luck?" Callie asked.  
  
"No," Joe admitted. "But the person who gave him to me has." He smiled fondly at the critter then headed for the door. "Come on. I'll show you the rest of the place."  
  
"Who have we here?" asked Lani, straightening up as Joe and Gillian entered the outer office. Lani and Pat had been busy on errands when Peter had brought in Gillian so they were surprised to see the beautiful girl accompanying Joe from his office.  
  
Joe made the introductions and Lani came over to stand beside Callie. "I'll show you around," Lani offered, leering at her.  
  
"Heel boy," Joe instructed him, laughing. "Se's engaged."  
  
Callie held up her left hand that still had the ring on it that Frank had given her. She was surprised that Joe had noticed but grateful he had stopped Lani in his tracks. She had a job to do and fending off an unwanted suitor wasn't it.  
  
"Lucky stiff," Lani growled. "But I'll show you around anyhow," he offered, smiling although the predatory gleam had vanished from his eyes. "Mr. Tyrell wants to see Joe in his office ASAP."  
  
When Joe returned to the photographic department Callie had given up trying to get Pat and Lani to talk about Joe. The one time she had tried, Pat had looked down her nose and informed her, "You can gossip about anyone and anything except another employee. That, my dear, is ground for immediate dismissal." So Callie had taken her coat and hung it up in the corner with the others and started going through negatives as instructed.  
  
"Gillian, I need you to come with me in the field," Joe said.  
  
"You need me?" Lani inquired hopefully. He hated staying inside all day.  
  
"Not this time," Joe replied. "I just need help carrying my equipment and someone to take notes."  
  
"Where are we going?" Callie asked as she helped Joe gather his gear.  
  
"Several places over the next few weeks," Joe answered. "Rick just purchased a motel chain and he wants photos and descriptions of each place. We've been assigned the ones within a two hundred-mile radius. He's letting acquisition deal with the ones to the south and west and advertising is handling what's left. Once this is complete, he will start renovations and after that, we go back to take more photos and plan a layout for a brochure."  
  
"It sounds rather complicated," Callie said. "How do you know what to do?" she asked. "I mean, you look so young to be in charge."  
  
"I was very lucky," Joe told her with a smile. "I started working here at the end of June. I took courses at the local college in the mornings. Just the courses I needed to do my job," he clarified. "In the afternoons, I trained for a managerial position and was taught how to do layouts and storyboards and things of that nature. After work, I attended night school. I got my diploma last Friday," he added proudly.  
  
"How did you get the college to accept you when you hadn't even finished high school?" Callie demanded in amazement.  
  
"Rick took care of that," Joe answered. "Okay, I think that's all we need," he said. "Let's move out."  
  
"Are we taking a company car?" Callie inquired, following Joe to the elevator.  
  
"No," Joe answered. "We're taking Rick's Laredo."  
  
"The CEO is letting you take his personal car?" Callie gasped in surprise. "Wow! I wonder if I'll ever get to use it?"  
  
"Don't count on it," Joe told her as the elevator doors opened on the ground floor and he walked out. "I live with Rick," he explained, leaving a dumbfounded Callie who had to run to avoid being hit by the closing elevator doors. 


	24. Chapter 24

Callie wanted to find out more about Joe but once they were on the road Joe began telling her about what she could expect when they went on location. She did discover one thing about Joe that she didn't have to be told: Joe put as much of himself into his project as he used to in solving mysteries.   
  
It was going on six before the two of them left the motel and headed back to the office. Callie was exhausted and her feet hurt but Joe looked ready for more. "Aren't you in the least bit tired?" she demanded in disbelief.  
  
Joe glanced over at her and his smile of accomplishment dimmed to one of sympathy. "Sorry, Gillian," he apologized. "I tend to get carried away when I'm shooting. I love photography," he confessed. "It's something I always wanted to do and now that I am doing it...it's exhilarating."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to be a detective," Callie said, realizing too late she shouldn't have.  
  
Joe laughed. "Recognized me or my name, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Callie replied, grateful Joe hadn't gotten suspicious.  
  
"I was a detective, true," he admitted. "But I never really wanted to be one."  
  
"Then why were you?" Callie asked.  
  
"Because I wanted my father to be proud of me," Joe answered truthfully. "Don't get me wrong. I'm sure he loved me but I was a disappointment to him. And my mother. See, my brother is a genius. Well, almost," he amended. "He has a photographic memory and all he has to do is see or read something once and he retains most, if not all, of the material. Me? I studied and studied and studied and I still couldn't make the same grades Frank did so I quit trying. I studied some and I managed to pull in B's and C's but it was never as good as Frank."  
  
"You sound jealous," observed Callie.  
  
"I'm not, though," Joe denied. "I loved my brother. I still do," he confessed and Callie fought to control her tongue when he admitted it. "See, I became a detective not only so Dad would be proud of me but also so I could spend more time with Frank. I always thought that since he was so much smarter than I was, as well as older, that he wouldn't want me hanging around him. So, I became his partner so we could hang out together but I was wrong," he continued sadly. "At his girlfriend's birthday party I heard him wish he were an only child. Maybe now he will be happy."  
  
"You can't believe that," Callie insisted. "You two were so close."  
  
"I thought so," acknowledged Joe. "But I guess not. If he really loved me as much as I thought he did then he would never have gotten mom and dad to side with him," he explained. "See, our folks always let us work out our own problems. They never interfered, no matter how bad our fights were but this time, they not only got their feet wet, they went SCUBA-diving."  
  
Callie didn't know what to say. It was obvious Joe still loved his family very much but it was equally apparent that he had been hurt very deeply.  
  
"I'm sorry," Joe said, giving her a wan smile. "I talk too much. Another fault of mine. Anyway," he continued, changing the subject. "I'm afraid going to these motels, even though they are within a four hour drive, is going to lead to overtime. I'll alternate taking, you, Pat and Lani," he said. "I hope that will be okay?"  
  
"Sure," agreed Callie. "It's no problem."  
  
"I'll feed you next time," Joe promised, grinning. "And not bagged junk food like this time."  
  
"Sounds good," Callie replied as Joe pulled the car into the lot behind the office building. "You aren't going to work all evening developing those, are you?" she asked. "I can stay and help."  
  
"No," Joe answered shaking his head. "Rick would never allow me to work that late."  
  
"Allow you?" Callie inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "I know you live with him but you don't let him run your life, do you?"  
  
"I owe Rick everything," Joe answered. "If it weren't for him, I would probably still be sleeping on the streets or in the abandoned factory I crashed at sometimes."  
  
"But still," argued Callie. "You can't let him control you."  
  
"He doesn't," Joe assured her, touched that she seemed to care. "He just wants to take care of me. You know, I always thought my brother was the most protective person in the world but he's got nothing on Rick. He created this job for me; arranged my education; gave me a place to live with no strings attached and encourages me to do what I want even if it isn't what he or anyone else wants."  
  
"Sounds like he's in love with you," Callie joked.  
  
"He is," Joe replied, shocking her into silence. "And I think I love him too." 


	25. Chapter 25

Callie arrived at the apartment Frank had rented for the two of them a little after seven that night.  
  
"Hi, Baby," Frank greeted her at the door with a kiss. "I'm glad you called before you left," he continued. "I was starting to get worried."  
  
"Looks like I'm going to be late a lot," she told him, leading the way to the sofa. "Joe has to go on location for a while and he's going to alternate taking his two other assistants and me."  
  
"You can tell me about it after dinner," Frank said. "It's ready. I'll bring it in here," he added, seeing how tired she looked.  
  
Frank fixed two plates and poured two glasses of cola then set the items on a tray and carried them to the coffee table. He was anxious to find out about his brother but he doubted Callie had learned much in one day. Soon, however, he discovered how wrong he was.  
  
"So you think he would be willing to listen to us if we could get him when no on else was around?" asked Frank hopefully, his brown eyes lighting up like a four-year-old child's on Christmas morning.  
  
"Probably," Callie confirmed, her forehead wrinkling a bit without Frank noticing.  
  
"But if he does still care about us then why did he arrange those restraining orders?" Frank wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't think he did," Callie replied slowly.  
  
"Then who did?" asked Frank. "And why?"  
  
"I think it was Rick Tyrell," Callie answered.  
  
"Makes sense," Frank accepted her suggestion. "Kind of anyway. I was at Joe's place of employment creating a scene but he could have just banned me from the premises."  
  
"Which he did," Callie reminded him. "But there's more to it than that," she warned him. Frank narrowed his eyes on Callie, noticing for the first time how nervous she seemed. "Joe's living with him," Callie dropped the bombshell.  
  
"He's...what?" gasped Frank, his eyes going wide. "How did that happen?"  
  
"Calm down," Callie ordered him as he paced quickly across the floor in front of her.  
  
"I am calm," snapped Frank.  
  
"You won't be," she retorted gently. "Frank, Rick is in love with Joe and Joe said he thinks he returns Rick's feelings."  
  
Callie sat up and listened. There it was again. She slid into her slippers, pulled on her robe from the chair by her bed and put it on as she moved across the floor to the bedroom door that stood partially open. She put her hand on the knob and pulled it toward her, letting the light from the living room bathe her as she blinked at its brightness.  
  
Again she heard the sound that had awoken her and she walked into the living room and stood tot he right of the sofa, her brown eyes sorrowful when she spied Frank sitting on the floor by the coffee table with a picture of Joe in his hands. She watched as Frank sniffed yet again and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.  
  
Callie sat down on the couch and put her hands on Frank's head, pulling him close as he buried his head in her lap and wept silent tears. Almost half an hour later he sat up and wiped his eyes again. "Its all my fault," croaked Frank.  
  
"Don't..." Callie started but Frank shook his head and continued.   
  
"It is," he insisted. "I said I wished I were an only child. I got everyone to ignore him. I changed the locks." He looked up at Callie. "Everything that's happened to him since he left is my fault because I drove him away."  
  
"Okay," agreed Callie. "It's your fault he has a job he really enjoys. It's your fault he's healthy. It's your fault..."  
  
"It's my fault he had to live on the streets," snarled Frank, refusing to be absolved of blame. "It's my fault he's living with some pervert. It's my fault that perv is trying to turn Joe into one!"  
  
"Stop it!" snapped Callie. "Is Phil a pervert?" she demanded.  
  
"No, of course not," Frank denied.  
  
"But he's gay," she reminded him.  
  
"That doesn't make him a pervert," objected Frank in defense of his best friend.  
  
"And it doesn't make Rick Tyrell one either," Callie pointed out.  
  
"It does when he's made Joe a homo!"  
  
"From what Joe told me, he isn't sure if he is or not," Callie said. "He said he thinks he loves Rick. He said he lived with Rick with no strings attached. You know Joe. He's totally against sex without marriage."  
  
"That's right!" said Frank, brightening. "I can still save him. Callie, you're brilliant!" he said, jumping up and kissing her. "I've got to call Dad."  
  
Callie sighed as Frank raced to his room to place the call. She would have to tell Frank what she thought. She had to let him know that if he tried to get Joe away from Rick at the present then Joe would never forgive him. 


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning," Joe greeted Rick as he entered the dining room the next morning.  
  
"Good morning," Rick returned. "You seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning."  
  
"Oh, I am," replied Joe bypassing his chair and going to Rick's side. He bent down as Rick looked up and kissed him on the lips  
  
Rick reached out and pulled Joe onto his lap as the kiss deepened. "Mmm," he murmured, nuzzling Joe's neck once their lips had parted.  
  
Joe wrapped his arms around Rick's neck. "Can we go away this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"Christmas is Sunday," Rick reminded him. "Are you sure?"  
  
"If Sheldon and Maisey don't mind," Joe replied.  
  
"Okay," agreed Rick. "I'll make the..."  
  
"Let me make the arrangements," begged Joe. "Please?"  
  
"Okay," Rick agreed looking at Joe curiously. Obviously he had something specific planned.  
  
"Thanks," Joe said, kissing him again. "I'll talk to Sheldon and Maisey about it."  
  
"I'm sorry you're having to do so much work for this project," Rick apologized as he changed the subject.  
  
"Don't be," Joe told him. "I love it!"  
  
"You really do, don't you?" asked Rick, laughing delightedly at the look in Joe's eyes.  
  
"I do," Joe reaffirmed. "Thank you," he added, kissing Rick's cheek. "Thank you." He kissed his chin. "Thank you." Joe started to kiss Rick's other cheek but Rick growled and kissed Joe hard on the lips.  
  
"Stop thanking me," Rick ordered.  
  
Joe gave him a secretive smile, kissed him once more then got up and took his own seat. The two ate breakfast then left for work. There, Rick escorted Joe to his office, kissing him goodbye and reminding him to call once he and Lani arrived at the motel.  
  
Callie spent the day with Pat learning where everything was and how to operate the bits of equipment she was unfamiliar with in the darkroom. The next day she began working on developing pictures with Lani while Pat accompanied Joe. When Thursday morning arrived she was nervous, but ready.  
  
Fenton and Laura had flown in Tuesday morning and Frank and Fenton had worked out a plan to get near Joe. All she had to do was make sure Joe stopped the car to help Laura as she pretended to have car trouble. Callie thought it was a lame plan. Joe would never pick Laura up once he realized it was her. He would know Frank and Fenton had planned something.  
  
"All set," Callie said, getting into the car with Joe. "I checked the road conditions online at and there's a major wreck blocking traffic. It's expected to take a couple of hours to clear up," she continued. "But I checked for an alternate route and found one that might even get us there a little earlier than planned."  
  
"Wow! You're not only efficient but you have a lot of initiative," Joe congratulated her, making Callie feel guiltier than she already did. "I'm just sorry you did it all for nothing."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Callie in alarm. Joe had to take the road they had chosen. They would miss Laura!  
  
"This weekend is Christmas," Joe reminded her. "Tomorrow is the start of the holiday at Tyrell Enterprises."  
  
"I know," said Callie. "And we don't reopen until after New Year's so we need to get as much done as we can."  
  
"Gillian!" Joe snapped in mock shock. "You're a work-a-holic."  
  
"No," denied Callie. "But won't Mr. Tyrell expect us to go to the motel?"  
  
"Not today," Joe told her. "He wants us to go to the printers and set up arrangements to begin production on another project we've been working on."  
  
"But I don't know anything about that project," Callie protested. "Or how to deal with the printers."  
  
"Which is why you're going with me," Joe explained. "Look at the bright side," he added. "We'll be done by lunch and then you can take the rest of the day off with pay."  
  
"Great," Callie said showing as much counterfeit enthusiasm as she could.  
  
The first chance she got, Callie snuck away to 'freshen up' and used her cell to call Frank and let him know about the change of plans.  
  
"Where are you now?" asked Frank.  
  
"At the printers on Grand Street," Callie answered.  
  
"How long do you think you will be there?"  
  
"Frank, what are you going to do?" she demanded.  
  
"We want Joe home for Christmas," Frank answered. "And if we have to actually kidnap him to do it then we will." 


	27. Chapter 27

"We're finished," Joe informed Callie at a little after ten.  
  
"That really didn't take long," commented Callie. "Are you sure you covered everything?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yes," Joe replied looking at her curiously. "Is something wrong Gillian?" he asked, noticing how agitated she appeared.  
  
"Um...no, nothing," answered Callie. Frank had told her she didn't have to do anything. He and his dad would tae care of everything. "Yes," she said as Joe turned away from her. "Do you really hate your family?"  
  
"Whoa," Joe said, shocked. "What brought that on?"  
  
"It's Christmas," Callie said. "It's a time for family."  
  
"Except my family didn't want me," Joe stated with simplicity. "Besides, they are better off without me."  
  
"They don't think so," Callie said.  
  
Joe's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously on her. "Just talk to them?" she begged him. "They are sorry. You know Frank would never do anything to hurt you. Not intentionally."  
  
"Callie?" Joe hissed in disbelief.  
  
"That's right," she admitted. "And Frank and your father are about to do something that could not only destroy their careers but also land them in prison."  
  
"What?" Joe demanded.  
  
"I...I can't tell you," Callie stammered. "You mean so much to them that I can't ruin what they have planned if you refuse to see them on your own."  
  
Joe remained silent. He was looking at Gillian/Callie but not seeing her. Instead, he was seeing his brother and parents. He remembered how happy he had been even though he hadn't been true to himself. "I'm not going back," Joe said finally. "If they want to be a part of my life then they will have to accept me as I am."  
  
"So you will talk with them?" Callie asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.  
  
"I will," acknowledged Joe. "Call them ," he instructed. "Tell them if they want to talk it will have to be today. I have plans for the rest of the holidays."  
  
"Joe, they want you home for Christmas," Callie entreated him.  
  
"Not going to happen," Joe replied with a shake of his head. "But, depending on how things go," he amended, "Rick and I might visit them in January."  
  
"I'll call them," Callie said. She moved away and pulled out her cell phone. Frank answered on the first ring. "Abort your plan," she told him. "Joe's agreed to talk to you and your parents."  
  
"When?" demanded Frank, his voice filled with excitement.  
  
"Today," Callie answered. "Now."  
  
"Wahoo!" Frank shouted.  
  
"Frank, one thing," Callie continued. "Don't say anything against Rick."  
  
"Callie, we have to get Joe away from him," Frank objected in a stern tone.  
  
"Joe cares about him. A lot. If you say anything against him now you may lose Joe forever," she warned him.  
  
"Can you bring Joe to our apartment?" Frank asked after a brief silence.  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
"Don't worry," Frank added softly. "We aren't going to blow this."  
  
Joe followed Callie's directions to hers and Frank's apartment building without talking. He was excited but he was also a little scared. He wished Rick were there but Rick never would have approved of the meeting.  
  
Joe's lips curled up as he thought about Rick. Rick had gone out of his way to look out for him and make sure no one hurt him. He could hardly wait until Christmas Eve to give Rick his Christmas present. It was something he knew Rick wanted more than anything and it was the only thing he could give Rick that he couldn't get for himself. Joe was feeling much better as he brought the car to a stop outside of the building.  
  
"We're on the fourth floor," Callie told him, smiling. She had seen Joe's change and wrongly assumed it was because he was going to see his family again. Callie took Joe's hand once they were out of the car and led him into the building and up the steps. "Ready?" she asked, pausing in front of the door with her hand inches above the knob.  
  
Joe took a deep breath and gave her a curt nod. Callie opened the door and preceded Joe inside. They came to a stop a few feet inside the door as Laura, Fenton and Frank rushed up to greet them. Laura moved closer to Joe, her arms outstretched but Joe stepped back, avoiding her embrace. With a wounded look, Laura let her arms fall to her side.  
  
"I'm glad you came," Frank said, his voice thick with emotion. Like his mother, he wanted to give Joe a big welcoming hug but he knew that would have to wait.  
  
Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Callie said you were going to do something really stupid if I didn't agree to see you," he explained.  
  
"You do still care about us," observed Fenton, his brown eyes moist.  
  
"I never stopped," Joe stated. "You did."  
  
"We never stopped loving you," Laura told him. "It was a.. a horrible misunderstanding."  
  
"There was no misunderstanding," Joe retorted. "I heard Frank wish he were an only child. I granted him his wish. I just didn't realize that you and...and Dad didn't want me either."  
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth," Fenton told him harshly. "Please, sit down," he urged. "We know why you gave Frank the cold shoulder and we know why you left but you haven't heard our side of things."  
  
Joe looked rebellious. Was he really expected to see their point of view? Did they think anything they could say would make changing the locks and not letting him inside be okay with him?  
  
"We aren't saying that what we did was right," Laura said. "We just want you to know what we thought was going on."  
  
Joe nodded and followed her to the couch. He stopped and sat down in a chair instead.  
  
"Joe. I'm sorry," Frank said before anyone else could speak. "I know this is all my fault."  
  
"What else is new?" Joe demanded in a mocking voice. "It's always about you, isn't it?" he continued. "I get hurt and you say it's your fault. I get kidnapped and you say it's your fault. I failed the written on my learner's permit the first time and you said it was your fault. You enjoy being the center of attention even if it's in a negative way," Joe accused him. "Oh! But wait! It isn't negative, is it? Because every time you say it's your fault someone reassures you that it isn't. Let me guess? It was your fault the locks on the house were changed? Mom and Dad had nothing to do with it?" 


	28. Chapter 28

"You're right," concurred Frank. "I'm sorry. Not everything is my fault. I just feel like I've let you down when something happens to you. That's why I take the blame," Frank looked into Joe's angry eyes. "But this time, I really am. I said that awful thing at Callie's party. I didn't mean it the way it came out but I did say it. And when you told me we weren't brothers anymore, I got everyone, mom and dad included, to treat you like you were treating me. I thought that if you knew how you were making me feel, then you would at least talk to me."  
  
"You don't get it," Joe said. "I didn't leave just because of that. I didn't even leave because the locks had been changed. I left because I couldn't take it any more."  
  
"Couldn't take what any more?" Frank asked, longing to understand.  
  
Joe closed his eyes and swallowed. There was so much. He had told Rick but it had been painful and it had taken a long time. How could he expect them to understand?  
  
"Joe?" Fenton pushed softly as Callie left the room.  
  
"Everything," Joe answered finally. "I tried so hard to be what you wanted me to be but nothing was right. I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't restrained enough. I never did anything well enough to make you proud of me."  
  
"Joe, I've always been proud of you," Fenton declared. "Ask anyone: Sam, Ezra, and your friends. I've told them many a time how proud I am of my sons."  
  
"Your sons," Joe repeated. "Not me. You were proud when we solved mysteries. But you were never proud just of me. If I brought home an A on a test I had studied weeks for you weren't proud because Frank had already aced the exam without trying.  
  
"I made captain of the swim team and you never came to any of the meets. The only sports events you attended were the ones where both Frank and I played," Joe accused him. "I know. I always looked for you."  
  
Fenton looked guilty. He hadn't realized it but Joe was right, he had only attended the games where both boys were playing. "I...I..." he stammered, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"I wasn't happy," Joe continued. "Sure I can help solve mysteries. I could probably solve them on my own but I don't want too. I never did. Following in your footsteps was the only way I thought I could make you proud of me. Make you respect me. And," he turned to Frank. "And it was a way to keep you with me. I always wanted to be like you but I couldn't. So I thought that if we became partners you wouldn't mind having me hang around with you even though I was younger and dumber. But at Callie's party, I found out I was wrong. You put up with me but you didn't want too."  
  
"Joe..." Frank tried to interrupt but Joe had turned to his mother.  
  
"You accepted me with all of my faults," Joe told her. "You listened when I needed to talk. You seemed to know most of the time when something was bothering me. You gave me strength to keep up the charade I was carrying on. But when you all changed the locks and refused to acknowledge me or let me in....I knew I couldn't do t anymore. I couldn't keep pretending to be someone I really wasn't when it didn't matter."  
  
"Joe, you don't have to be someone you're not," Fenton said. Like Laura and Frank, he was shocked but he had to say something because if he didn't then Joe might construe their silence to mean they didn't want him and nothing could be further from the truth. "I don't want that. None of us do. You don't have to solve mysteries or do anything you don't want to do. I love you very much and I am proud of you. No matter what path in life you choose, that will never change."  
  
"Really?" asked Joe in scornful disbelief. "I won first place in the Bayport Times photography contest and you never said a word. I showed you my picture before I entered it and all you did was ask if we had gotten around to checking some place you wanted investigated. When I won, I told you my picture was in the paper but you looked at the paper for awhile and then talked about the article on the front page. You never said a word about it. It was important to me," Joe continued. "Being a photographer is something I not only enjoy; but something I'm really good at."  
  
"I...I thought you meant a picture of you was in the paper," Fenton stammered, remembering the occasion. "I looked at every picture but didn't see you so I thought you had been mistaken. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by telling you that you were wrong so I just ignored the issue and hoped you wouldn't think about it. Joe, son, I'm so sorry. You won? That's great!"  
  
"Don't," begged Joe. "It was a long time ago."  
  
"Eleven months and one week," Fenton stated. "Not that long."  
  
"Seems like an eternity," Joe retorted softly.  
  
"You don't have to be my partner," Frank put in at this point. "I don't care about that. True, you are the best one I could ever have but first, and foremost, you are my brother. I love you. I always have. If I didn't want you hanging around then why do you think I talked mom and dad into letting you join the Boy Scouts with me? They thought you were too young but I didn't want to join without you so I promised I would take care of you."  
  
"Really?" Joe asked, the look in his eyes reminding Frank of Joe when he was nine and Frank had promised to take him trick or treating because their mom had twisted her ankle. Frank was supposed to have attended a party at the school only for kids in his grade and had been looking forward to it for weeks. But when he saw how dejected Joe was because no only could he not attend the party but now he couldn't go trick or treating, Frank forgot about the party and went with Joe. Their dad had arrived home earlier than expected and told Joe he would take him so Frank could go to the party but Frank had refused to desert Joe even though their Dad did end up going with them.  
  
Joe must have sensed something of what Frank was thinking because, suddenly, he smiled. "I guess I was wrong about a lot of things," he said.  
  
"You most certainly were," Laura agreed sternly. "But so were we," she added. "We should have been more observant. We should have listened more."  
  
"Son, please come back home?" begged Fenton. "I promise, things will be different."  
  
"I can't," Joe declined. "But I would like for us to have another chance at being a family."  
  
"Why can't you?" Laura asked in confusion.  
  
"It's that creep, isn't it?" demanded Frank.  
  
"What creep?" Laura asked.  
  
"Rick Tyrell," Fenton answered for Frank. "He's the jerk who fixed the restraining orders."  
  
"What?" asked Joe.  
  
"Your boss arranged permanently renewable restraining orders against us," Frank informed him. "He's some kind of control freak obviously."  
  
"And you will be better off as far away from him as you can be," Fenton added.  
  
"If he arranged the restraining orders against you then he did it to keep me from being hurt by you again," Joe defended Rick, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Honey, its going to be okay," Laura said, jumping to her feet and rushing to his side. "Just come home with..."  
  
"I am home," snarled Joe. "You're doing it again already," he accused them. "You want me to do things your way no matter how I feel. Well, it isn't going to happen. I like who I have become and I like my job. But more than that, I love Rick. And," he continued, "since you are demanding a choice: I choose him!" Joe stormed from the apartment leaving his family staring after him in shocked silence. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Joe, babe, are you okay?" Rick demanded walking into the living room later that evening with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Great," Joe replied unconvincingly. "Why?"  
  
"You never came back to work and you never called," Rick answered. "Neither did that new girl in your department."  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Joe miserably. "I should have called."  
  
"Tell me about it?" Rick asked, sinking down on the sofa beside Joe and pulling him close.  
  
Joe told him about Gillian's alter ego and his meeting with his family. He felt Rick stiffen and leaned up and kissed his cheek affectionately. "It's okay," Joe said. "I agreed to meet with them. I thought we could work through our problems and I thought we had but..." he stopped and sighed. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Don't do anything," he added. "The restraining orders? Thank you, but don't. They really aren't necessary."  
  
"You do want to go home with them?" Rick asked. "Because they will try again."  
  
"I doubt it," replied Joe. "But, yeah, I do want them back in my life. It would be nice." Joe saw the crushed look on Rick's face and pulled his neck down to give him a long kiss.  
  
"As for going home," Joe continued. "I am home. That isn't going to change and if they can't accept that then they can't accept me."  
  
"I love you," Rick whispered fiercely, pulling Joe even closer to him. Joe smiled and snuggled deeper into Rick's embrace.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Callie asked, coming out of her room shortly after Joe had departed.  
  
"Gone," Frank answered sourly. His face was twisted into a scowl. "He chose that...that..."  
  
"You didn't!" Callie gasped in horror, putting her hands, palm sides down, on her hips. "How could you?" she demanded. "I warned you not to say anything against Rick!"  
  
"Why?" Laura asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Because Joe's living with him," growled Frank.  
  
"Oh, my," gasped Laura faintly. She leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Because Joe is in love with him," Callie corrected Frank. "How did you expect him to react when you started dissing him?"  
  
"He isn't in love with him," denied Frank. "He just thinks he is."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" demanded Callie. She had seen Joe's face when he talked about Rick. She had heard the tenderness in his voice and she had no doubts that Joe was really in love.  
  
"He's grateful to Tyrell for helping him," Fenton stated. "And Tyrell is taking advantage of that gratitude."  
  
"No, he isn't!" Callie denied. "I've seen them together. Joe makes just as many advances at Rick as Rick does toward Joe."  
  
"You're lying!" hissed Laura.  
  
"You know I'm not," Callie retorted, not taking the insult personally because she knew they were upset. "Joe's always been demonstrative. Just because his sexual preference has changed doesn't mean he has."  
  
"Joe's not gay!" Frank shouted at her.  
  
"Joe loves him!" Callie screamed back. She couldn't believe how dense they were being. "And if you want Joe back then you are going to have to accept Rick too!"  
  
"No way!" Frank growled although Fenton and Laura were considering Callie's words. After all, hadn't Joe said basically the same thing?  
  
"Oh? So if your parents didn't approve of me then we wouldn't be together?" demanded Callie.  
  
"That's different," Frank brushed the idea aside.  
  
"How?" Callie demanded.  
  
"Because I love you," he replied before going silent. 


	30. Chapter 30

"Two eggnogs with extra nutmeg," Joe said handing Rick a glass then settling in beside him on the fur rug in front of the television.  
  
Rick kissed Joe's forehead as he made himself comfortable. "That was quick," he commented. "The commercials aren't over yet."  
  
"Good," Joe said. "I love this movie."  
  
"This was a wonderful surprise," Rick congratulated Joe. "When you asked if we could go away for Christmas, I thought you were serious."  
  
Joe shrugged. "I just wanted you to myself," he said, putting his glass down and turning over on his side and propping himself up on one arm. "Sheldon and Maisey weren't upset in the least."  
  
"I know," Rick replied. "Maisey called this morning to let us know they had arrived at her mom's safely and to wish us a Merry Christmas." He set his glass down after taking a long draught.  
  
"And after that, you disconnected the phone," Joe said.  
  
"No interruptions," Rick stated. "This is Christmas Eve. A time to spend with the people you love."  
  
Joe smiled. "Is that a hint?" he asked, ignoring the movie as it started back up.  
  
"No hints," Rick stated seriously. "I love you."  
  
Joe leaned over and gave Rick a slow deep kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back and put his palm against Rick's chest as he gazed into his eyes. "I love you," Joe stated firmly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rick demanded, not quite believing what he was hearing.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," Joe returned. "I love you. I've known it for a long time but I only realized it this past week. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"Oh, babe," croaked Rick, kissing Joe passionately. "We'll get married! Tomorrow!"  
  
Joe laughed and ruffled Rick's hair. "Can't," Joe said with a hint of regret. "It's Christmas."  
  
"Next week then," Rick amended, kissing Joe again. "You are sure?"  
  
"Absolutely," murmured Joe, pulling Rick close again.  
  
"Blast it!" snarled Rick a few minutes later when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?"  
  
"Let's see," Joe said, starting to rise.  
  
"No," Rick said, pulling Joe back. "They can go away."  
  
"What if it's someone with car trouble?" Joe reasoned. "There's over two feet of snow out there and it's still coming down."  
  
"You and your soft heart," Rick growled affectionately. "Okay. Let's see who is at the door," he said, getting up and pulling Joe to his feet.  
  
As they neared the front door they could hear several voices in harmony. "Carolers?" Joe wondered in disbelief.  
  
Rick opened the door, standing still in shock when he saw the four people singing. Joe looked around Rick's arm and his heart did a flip-flop. The carolers fell silent and all but one moved forward.  
  
"Joe...Rick," Fenton said. "Please forgive us? We have been such fools."  
  
"Especially me," Frank put in looking, not at Joe, but at Rick. "I was jealous. I still am; a little," he confessed. "But I don't want to lose my brother again."  
  
"We're getting married next week," Joe stated, waiting to see how the statement would affect them before accepting them back into his life.  
  
Silence greeted the announcement until Frank put out his hand. As Rick accepted the offering, Fenton, Laura and Callie rushed forward with congratulations. Later that night, Joe was in his room getting ready for bed when there was a soft knock on his door. Joe opened it and found Frank standing there.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Frank. Joe nodded and closed the door after Frank had entered.  
  
"I just wanted to say I was wrong," Frank began. "Rick's a terrific guy. Nicer, actually, than some of the girls you went out with," he admitted. "You deserve to be happy and I'm glad you found someone whom you obviously love as much as I love Callie."  
  
"Thanks," Joe replied, touched.  
  
"But just because we're both going to be married soon doesn't mean we'll stop being a family," Frank continued. "You'll always be my little brother and I'll always be here if you need me."  
  
"I know," Joe said. "Actually, this is all your fault, you know."  
  
"What is?" Frank asked curiously as his brow furrowed in concern.   
  
"My being so happy," Joe answered. "If you hadn't said what you did at Callie's party and gotten everyone to ignore me then I never would have had the courage to leave. I never would have met Rick."  
  
"You're blaming me for a good thing?" Frank asked, his brown eyes going wide.  
  
"Of course," Joe replied with a laugh. "You're responsible for almost every good thing that's ever happened to me. Granted, this time seemed terrible but it wasn't. It was the greatest thing of all. Thank you, Big Brother. I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Frank returned, giving Joe a big hug. "And I'm sorry we ruined your plans for Christmas."  
  
"You didn't," Joe said. "You just changed them and made them better."  
  
End 


End file.
